El baile de los enamorados
by Hadelqui
Summary: Edward va a un club de Streeptease a celebrar la despedida de soltero de su hermano Emmet, lo que el no sabe es que allí encontrará al amor de su vida, una bailarina del club, la única mujer que le a quitado el aliento... Es mi primera historia...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1º "Conociendo a la Princesa de Jade"**

Edward no era el típico joven al que le gustaran los locales de streptease, por el contrario, el pensaba que las mujeres valían más que para servir de simples distracciones eróticas para los hombres. Muy a pesar suyo se encontraba en uno de esos locales en esos momentos. Estaba en la despedida de soltero de su hermano mayor Emmet, al que le encantaban esos sitios, de hecho, su prometida antes era bailarina de ese mismo club.

Mientras todos se divertían, Edward se apalancó en su silla viendo como algunas chicas se acercaban a su mesa para bailar sobre el numeroso grupo de chicos. Las chicas iban si apenas ropa, lo justo para tapar sus partes más íntimas. Edward se avergonzó al ver como su hermano las llamaba a todas para que sus amigos pudieran elegir la que más les gustara.

-Edward, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? No parece que te estés divirtiendo- Le comentó Emmet, sentándose a su lado.

-Es que no me estoy divirtiendo, y a ti debería preocuparte que pensará y hará Rosalie cuando sepa que estás aquí.

-¡Qué va! Si ella lo sabe. Estas son amigas suyas. Y ellas solo van a bailar para mi, lo demás es para vosotros. Yo las conozco a todas y puedo aconsejarte bien...

-¡NO! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Emmet lo dejó allí y fue a disfrutar del baile de las chicas. Cerca de las 5 de la madrugada se escuchó por el altavoz...

"_Y ahora, con todos ustedes, la joya de nuestro club, la única e inigualable Princesa de Jade."_

Todas las chicas dejaron de bailar y se apartaron, los hombres volvían a sus mesas por lo que Emmet se volvió a sentar junto a Edward..

-Esta es la mejor. Aun no conozco a nadie que no haya caído bajo sus encantos, aunque ella no quiere nada con nadie.

-Permíteme que lo dude...- Edward no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser seducido solo por un baile, por muy insinuante que este fuera, y como había comprobado, todas esas chicas buscaban los mismo, sexo y dinero.

De pronto se apagaron las luces, se encendió un foco en medio de la pista donde estaba la chica más bonita que Edward había visto jamás, y conforme se movía al compás de la música él se sentía más atraído por ella. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y acompasados, a la par que seductores y provocativos.

Cuando acabó de bailar, la Princesa de Jade se despidió con una reverencia y desapareció del escenario, dejando a Edward con la boca abierta.

-Luego te la presento si quieres- Le dijo Emmet acercándose a él.

Edward no contestó, tan solo se quedó callado.

Poco rato después, apareció la Princesa de Jade con una minifalda azul oscuro, un top blanco y unas botas de tacón blancas. Se acercó a Emmet, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Emmet, felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ti y por Rosalie.

-Gracias princesita.- Emmet se giró hacia mi- Déjame que te presente a mi hermano Edward.

Ella se giró hacia Edward y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Hola, es un placer.

-El placer es mío- Dijo Edward devolviéndole el saludo.

Edward parecía embobado mirándola, eso a la Princesa de Jade no le sorprendió, todos los hombres hacían lo mismo.

-Bueno Emmet, me voy a casa.

-¿Ya? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco?

-No, sabes que no puedo. Pero nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes.

Se despidió con otro abrazo de Emmet y con un asentimiento de cabeza de Edward. Pero Edward quería saber más de ella, no podía irse sin más así que salió a buscarla. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

.Oye, espera...

-¿Que quieres?- Dijo ella sin girarse.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Ya, hablar... Oye, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, si quieres tontear con alguien hay muchas chicas que estarán encantadas ahí dentro, pero yo no.

-No, si no quiero tontear ni nada parecido.

-¿Y entonces que quieres?- Ella se paró bruscamente para encararlo.

-Solo quiero conocerte.

-Bueno pues ya me has conocido. Adiós- Dijo ella subiéndose en un taxi.

Cuando volvió al local los demás seguían de fiesta, su hermano ni se había enterado de su ausencia.

Cinco días después, Edward seguía pensando en aquella mujer preciosa que bailaba en un club de streptease. Se preguntó porque una chica tan bonita tendría que trabajar allí.

Iba pensando en eso cuando vio a una niña de tres años corriendo hacia la carretera, en dirección a la otra acera. El no se lo pensó y salió corriendo tras ella, la cogió justo antes de que un coche la arrollara, mientras se oían los gritos de una mujer.

-¡¡¡KHORI!!! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío.

Levanté la vista para ver a la madre de la niña cuando me quedé de piedra.

-¡¡¡Tú!!!- Es lo único que pudo decir al verla, la madre de la niña era la Princesa de Jade.

Ella cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte mientras lloraban las dos, la niña del susto que se había llevado cuando Edward la cogió y la madre por el miedo que había pasado.

-Muchísimas gracias, no se como puedo agradecérselo- Dijo ella mirando a Edward.

-No te preocupes, pero deberías tener más vigilada a la pequeña.

-No la tenía yo, estaba con un amigo mío- Bella parecía desolada- En serio, déjeme agradecérselo de algún modo, aunque sea invitándolo a tomar un café.

-Bueno, no creo que un café me haga daño.

-¡Khori!... Ah, estás ahí...- El hombrecillo que venía corriendo hacia nosotros no puedo acabar la frase porque la Princesa le había pegado un bofetón.

-¿Ha esto le llamas vigilarla, Jasper? ¡Ha estado apunto de atropellarla un coche! ¡Si no hubiera sido por este caballero...!- No pudo acabar la frase, solo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar.

Edward no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué? Pero si solo la he perdido de vista un minuto, en serio.

-Me da igual, vete, no quiero verte- Respondió ella aferrándose a su hija, después se dirigió hacia Edward- Creo que te debo un café.

Edward siguió a la joven madre hasta la mesa de una cafetería cerca de donde se encontraban. Se sentaron. Pidieron unos cafés y para la pequeña un batido.

-Lo siento, en serio. No se que habría pasado si no llegas a estar allí.

-No te preocupes. Y no te enfades con tu novio, eso nos puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Primero, no es mi novio, y segundo, no es la primera vez que la ha descuidado. Es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas y por eso me fío de su palabra cuando me dice que la cuidará.

-Te entiendo Princesa, no me hagas caso, yo no soy quien para decir nada.

-No me llames princesa, mi nombre es Bella. En serio muchas gracias por haberla salvado Edward.

-Gracias a ti por decirme tu nombre.

Bella se quedó callada durante unos minutos, miró a su pequeña hija y después lo volvió a mirar.

-Siento lo de la otra noche, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres quieran tener conmigo una relación que no sea de una noche.

-Te aseguro que no busco eso. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, que pudiéramos hacer cosas juntos y ver si realmente siento por ti lo que creo que estoy sintiendo.

-Vaya, eres directo, pero también eres encantador. Yo también quiero conocerte mejor. Creo que ahora accedería a cualquier favor que me pidieras en agradecimiento.

-Bueno, ¿y puedo conocer a la personita que ha conseguido con me des la oportunidad de hablarte?

-Claro. Khori- Dijo girándose hacia la niña, la cual levantó la cabeza de su batido- Este es Edward, Edward, esta es mi hija Khori.

-Encantado, Khori.

La niña se le quedó mirando sin decir nada.

-Cariño, ¿no tienes nada que decir? El te acaba de salvar.

-¿Igual que los príncipes salvan a las princesas?- Bella asintió, entonces la niña le sonrió a Edward- Hola príncipe Edward. Gracias por salvarme.

-Ja, ja, ja. De nada princesa Khori.

Khori volvió a su batido dejando otra vez a Bella y a Edward hablando solos.

-Me gusta mucho tu hija, es un encanto.

-Si que lo es.

-¿Puedo preguntar por el padre?

Bella se quedó callada y miró su café.

-Lo siento, creo que no es de mi incumbencia. No debí preguntar.

-No... Es que me resulta un poco duro hablar de ello.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Khori no es fruto del amor entre yo y un hombre...

-¿Fue una inseminación artificial?- A Edward le extraño que una chica tan hermosa con Bella hubiera hecho algo así.

-No, a mi... me... me violaron cuando tenía 16 años. Dos meses después me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Y seguro que el padre es ese bastardo?- Edward se había puesto serio, se podían ver destellos de furia en sus ojos.

-Seguro porque yo nunca he tenido relaciones con hombres antes ni después de eso... Rosalie, la prometida de tu hermano fue la única que me apoyó, me dejó quedarme en su casa. Ella y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas. Después, cuando nació Khori, le detectaron una enfermedad muy grave de corazón, y como necesitaba el dinero para el tratamiento Rose me ofreció trabajar en el club. No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

-¿La niña ya está bien?

-No, y los médicos no son optimistas.

-Mi padre es cardiólogo, podrías llevarla a ver que dice él.

-¿Tu padre? Es un buen ofrecimiento pero dudo que pueda decir o hacer nada nuevo. ¿Quien es?

-El doctor Carlisle Cullen, y me extraña que Emmet no te lo haya dicho.

-¿El doctor Cullen? ¿En serio? Dios, por favor pídeme una cita, si alguien puede encontrar la forma de ayudarla es él. Y con respecto a Emmet, él no sabe que mi hija está enferma y que yo sepa Rose no sabe mucho de tu familia.

Edward llamó a su padre para explicarle la situación y este le dijo que la llevara esa misma tarde para que la viera.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2º "Una familia es algo muy valioso"**

Esa tarde Edward acompañó a Bella y a Khori a la consulta de su padre, entraron en la planta donde estaba el despacho del doctor Cullen y Bella pudo ver a una bellísima secretaria que al acercarse levantó la cabeza y enseguida se dirigió a Edward.

-Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Tanya, ¿está mi padre libre?

-No, está con un paciente en estos momentos, puedes esperar aquí si quieres- Dijo la joven señalando su escritorio.

Por alguna razón, Bella estaba furiosa por la forma en que la chica se insinuaba a Edward, por lo que involuntariamente comenzó a balancearse, en ese momento Tanya se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Perdone, ¿tiene usted hora con el doctor Cullen? No tengo a nadie apuntado a esta hora.

-Ellas van conmigo- Dijo Edward cogiendo a Bella del brazo y conduciéndola a unas sillas que había junto a la puerta del despacho- Gracias Tanya, esperaremos aquí.

La secretaria miró a Bella con odio y se giró otra vez hacia su escritorio. Bella dejó a la niña en la silla que había junto a ella.

-Perdona a Tanya, no se que mosca le ha picado.

-No te preocupes, está claro que le gustas... ¿Y a quién no?- Eso último se le escapó.

-Ah... Bueno... Es una pena que a mi me guste otra persona- Respondió Edward mirándola y haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Pues... esa persona tiene mucha suerte...

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, apenas se conocían pero él sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!!- Se escuchó desde el escritorio de Tanya- ¡Maldita niña! ¡Me has mojado entera!

Khori había mojado a Tanya sin querer con un jarrón, había tropezado y lo había empujado. Bella corrió a coger a Khori y a apartarla a un lado antes de que Tanya le diera una bofetada.

-Lo siento, discúlpela. Es un poco patosa.

-¡¿Que la disculpe?! ¡Me ha puesto perdida! ¿Sabe cuanto me costó esta camisa? ¿Y la falda?

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Edward dándole un billete de 50 dolares- Con eso tienes para comprarte dos más, ahora deja de gritarle a la niña y a Bella.

-¿Como puedes defenderlas? ¿No has visto como me han puesto?

-Es solo ropa.

-¡Mami!- Khori estaba en un lado de la habitación encogida empezando a hiperventilar- ¡Mami!

Bella la cogió entre sus brazos, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda de la niña en su pecho y respiraba lentamente intentando que la pequeña siguiera su respiración.

-Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada- Iba diciendo Bella mientras Khori lloraba por la dificultad al respirar y Edward se ponía a su lado sujetando la mano de la niña- Respira conmigo... Muy bien... Tranquila...

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?

Carlisle había salido de su despacho, acompañó al hombre que había estado dentro con él hasta el ascensor y se giró hacia el resto de la habitación. Al ver a Bella y a Khori, Carlisle se asustó y se aproximó a ellas corriendo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad- Respondió Bella- Por suerte no ha ido a más, otras veces es peor.

-¿Le pasa a menudo?

-Cuando se asusta, y si está muy asustada le dan ataques de pánico y de claustrofobia.

-Ellas son de las que te he hablado esta mañana- Informó Edward a su padre- Bella y su hija Khori.

-Muy bien, entrad a mi despacho- Dijo mientras les guiaba con la mano- Y usted señorita Denali, o aprende a tratar mejor a los pacientes o puede ir buscándose otro trabajo.

-Pero esa niña me ha tirado el jarrón encima y me ha mojado entera...

-Pero es solo una niña, y es más importante esa niña, haga lo que haga, que su estúpida falda. Queda avisada- Dijo Carlisle antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Una vez dentro, Carlisle les dijo que se sentaran, Bella tenía entre sus brazos a Khori que aun respiraba con pesadez.

-A ver, ¿que puedo hacer por vosotras?

-Pues, verá, Khori tiene una enfermedad cardíaca desde que nació, los médicos han estado haciéndole pruebas y dándole medicamentos pero no han hecho nada. Me dijeron que si se podía hacer algo, el único que podría hacerlo sería usted. Y, bueno, Edward me ha hecho el favor de pedirle una cita. Llevo intentando contactar con usted hace meses y no ha habido forma de conseguir que me den cita, siempre tiene a mucha gente.

-Creo que voy a tener que cambiar de secretaria, esta chica no cumple con su obligación, no estoy tan ocupado... Pero bueno, a lo que vamos. ¿Puedo examinar a Khori?

-Claro- Dijo levantándose con Khori entre sus brazos y llevándola hasta donde le dijo el doctor Cullen para luego volver a la silla junto a la mesa. Edward no puedo evitar observarla, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que pudiera decirle Carlisle, con la mirada baja y retorciéndose las manos, a él le pareció que nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa.

Después de que Carlisle examinara a Khori, se la devolvió a su madre sentándola en su regazo.

-Voy a serte sincero, podría estar mucho peor. Se nota que tiene un buen ambiente y que se la trata bien. Pero aun así hay que intervenirla pronto, así que dentro de dos semanas la ingresaremos para la operación, yo mismo haré la operación.

-Entonces, ¿hay esperanzas?

-Si, y muchas. Dentro de unos meses solo se acordará de esto por la cicatriz que le quedará.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- Carlisle asintió- Muchas gracias doctor Cullen.

-Llamame Carlisle, y no tienes nada que agradecer, es un placer- Respondió con una sonrisa- Edward, no llegues muy tarde esta noche, mañana nos espera un día largo.

-Si, lo se. No te preocupes.

Salieron de la consulta y sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Tanya fueron al ascensor. Después subieron al Volvo plateado de Edward y se marcharon.

-Os llevaré a casa.

Bella le indicó el camino hasta su apartamento. Cuando llegaron Edward cargó con Khori que se había quedado dormida en el trayecto y los tres subieron al piso.

-No es muy grande, pero es lo máximo que me puedo permitir.

Era un pisito pequeño y acogedor, con pocas cosas, las necesarias para vivir. Bella le indicó la habitación de Khori a Edward para que la dejara mientras ella preparaba un café.

-Pensé que vivías con Rosalie.

-Hace unos meses que me mudé, no quería estorbar y como se va a casar pensé que era mejor darle espacio.

-Es un detalle por tu parte pensar en ella cuando tienes problemas más serios.

-Ella es mi amiga, ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.- Se quedó en silencio, pero continuó enseguida- Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho, no sabes cuanto significa para mi.

Edward se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, apoyó su frente en la de Bella y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero Bella apartó la cara antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que no quieras besarme- Dijo Edward decepcionado porque su ángel personal lo había rechazado.

-No es que no quiera, pero... He tenido malas experiencias con los hombres después del nacimiento de Khori, y aunque eres diferente a ellos, no quiero correr con esto. Si vamos a intentarlo quiero que tengas claro que lo primero para mi es mi hija, todo lo demás es secundario, y que por ello nuestra relación irá muy despacio.

-No me importa, y lo entiendo, además yo también quiero lo mejor para tu hija, aunque apenas la conozca. Y por lo de ir despacio, no te preocupes, tampoco quiero correr, prefiero que vayamos lentos y que tengamos claros nuestros sentimientos a lanzarnos a la aventura y después sufrir las consecuencias.

Bella solo sonrió, como no dijo nada Edward continuó.

-Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo oficialmente?

-Si, pero hazme el favor de no decirle a nadie que nos conocimos la otra noche, no quiero que piensen que soy una cualquiera. Solo Emmet y Rosalie lo sabrán.

-Como quieras...

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, Edward miraba a Bella a los ojos totalmente enamorado mientras Bella lo miraba a él con una mezcla de amor, temor y gratitud.

-En serio, me gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho, Khori es lo único que tengo.

-Si estamos juntos formáis parte de mi familia. Ya no estáis solas.

-Familia... Hace mucho que no se lo que es una auténtica familia. Hace tres años que solo estamos Khori y yo.

-¿No tienes a nadie?

-Si... Pero como si no los tuviera, cuando me quedé embarazada y decidí tenerla, mi madre renegó de mi, dijo que ya no era su hija y mi padre la apoyó, así que me quedé sola.

-Bueno- Dijo Edward cogiéndole las manos y acercándose a ella- Ahora estamos los tres, Khori, tú y yo.

-Es lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho. Gracias.

Dijo Bella antes de fundirse con él en un tierno beso, fue corto pero los dos tenían claros sus sentimientos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3º "La boda,y un nuevo trabajo"  
**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba en el jardín de su casa comprobando que todo estuviera preparado para el gran día de su hermano mayor. Después de haberlo comprobado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle subió a la habitación de Emmet.

-Todo esta preparado, así que relájate un poco. Solo es una boda.

-Ya te diré yo eso cuando estés en mi pellejo, hermano.

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando, Rosalie estaba en una habitación encerrada con Esme, madrina de Emmet, y con la que iba a ser su madrina, una amiga suya, mientras que su padrino estaba ayudando a Emmet con su pajarita. Carlisle, padrino de Emmet, estaba sentado riéndose de lo nervioso que estaba su hijo.

-Aun recuerdo el día de mi boda con vuestra madre- Les decía Carlisle- Yo estaba igual que tú. Je, je, je.

Una vez Emmet estuvo preparado bajó con Carlisle para dar la bienvenida a los invitados mientras que el otro chico y Edward recogían las pocas cosas que se habían quedado en medio de la habitación.

-¿Como se encuentra Khori? ¿Bella sigue enfadada conmigo?- Preguntó el chico a Edward.

Este no se había dado cuenta de que era el mismo al que Bella había gritado el día anterior.

-Lo siento, no te había reconocido. Están las dos bien- Lo miró Edward antes de continuar- Entonces, ¿Tú eres el padrino de Rosalie?

-Si, y mi novia Alice es su madrina- Respondió este con una sonrisa- Perdón, creo que no me he presentado, soy Jasper Whitlock, un placer conocerte.

-Edward Cullen y el placer es mío.

Edward comprobó que se trataba de un buen chico y que el incidente por el que Bella se había enfadado con él fue tan solo un accidente.

Después de estar un rato charlando con Jasper, Edward bajó a salón donde estaban llegando los invitados, se quedó en pie apoyado en una columna mirando el jardín donde la gente se iba acomodando, cuando sintió que un brazo entrelazarse con el suyo. Al girarse se quedó con la boca abierta, era Bella que llevaba un vestido de encaje de flores morado con un forro lila, con la espalda descubierta, atado al cuello y llegaba un poco más bajo de las rodillas, llevaba un bolso plateado a juego con sus zapatos, y su pelo estaba recogido detrás haciendo unas figuras onduladas. Tenía a su hija entre sus brazos, la niña llevaba un vestido rosa claro del mismo estilo que su madre, pero el encaje no tenía flores, no tenía un dibujo definido pero era precioso, a juego con sus zapatitos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Bueno, Rosalie es mi amiga, nos invitó también- Respondió Bella mirándolo con decepción- Aunque si lo prefieres nos vamos, supongo que no querrás que me vean contigo...

Edward hizo que callara dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero me ha sorprendido, no sabía que ibais a venir- Le respondió con una sonrisa- Por cierto estáis guapísimas, las dos.

Khori se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, el cual la recibió de buen grado sonriéndole.

-¿A mi no me das un beso como a mamá? Yo quiero que el príncipe Edward me bese.

Edward besó su frente y sonriéndole la miró a los ojos.

-Cuando seas más mayor un príncipe de verdad te dará uno como el que yo le he dado a tu madre.

Edward las acompañó al jardín y se sentó con ellas en primera fila. Al poco rato se acercó a ellos Carlisle con Esme de su brazo.

-Vaya Edward, te veo bien acompañado- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a su hijo para luego girarse a Bella- Hola Bella, hola Khori.

-Hola Dr. Cullen- Por favor, no me llames así. Ahora no estoy trabajando y además, los amigos de la familia siempre me llaman Carlisle.

-Papá, Bella es más que una amiga de la familia, además de la amiga de Rosalie es mi novia.

-¿Tu novia?- Preguntó Esme mirando con una sonrisa deslumbrante a su hijo- Que calladito te lo tenías. Me alegro de conocerte Bella.

-Igualmente, esta es mi hija Khori- Respondió Bella un poco sonrojada.

-Hola- Dijo la niña.

-Hola pequeña, es un placer.

-Luego charlaremos, nos gustaría conocer mejor a las nuevas integrantes de la familia- Dijo Carlisle antes de alejarse otra vez con Esme.

Poco después se escuchó la música que daba entrada a la novia. Todos se levantaron para verla entrar, Edward cogió a Khori entre sus brazos para que pudiera ver.

Rosalie llegó poco a poco junto a Emmet de la mano de Jasper, acompañado de Alice.

Todos se sentaron y Edward cogió la mano de Bella después de haber sentado a Khori junto a su madre. La ceremonia fue perfecta aunque Edward no se dio cuenta de ello, solo podía mirar a Bella.

"_Que hermosa estaría Bella vestida de blanco, y cuando eso ocurra espero ser yo el afortunado que la lleve al altar. Dios mío, no puedo creerme que me tenga tan embrujado. La quiero más que a nada en el mundo"_- Pensaba Edward durante el transcurso de la ceremonia.

Bella estaba en un estado parecido al de Edward.

"_Como me gustaría estar en la situación de Rose con Edward en lugar de Emmet. Es tan perfecto y atento. Tengo el presentimiento de que por fin Khori y yo vamos a tener una familia de verdad"._

Tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que la ceremonia ya había acabado y de que todos estaban felicitando a los novios.

Durante el banquete Jasper pudo comprobar que Bella no seguía enfadada con él y Edward conoció a Alice, que estaba entusiasmada de que Bella hubiera encontrado a un chico que fuera decente.

Después de despedir a los novios que iban a pasar dos semanas en Hawai de Luna de Miel, Edward y Bella se despidieron de Alice y Jasper antes de dirigirse al salón donde los esperaban los padres de Edward con Khori en brazos de Esme. Se sentaron en el sofá en frente de ellos.

-Tienes una hija estupenda Bella, es un encanto- Le dijo Esme sonriéndole mientras mecía a la niña que se había quedado dormida.

-Bueno Bella, hablanos un poco de ti.

-Pues... No se que decirles...

-Hablanos de tú, estamos en familia- Pidió Esme- ¿De donde eres? ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿A que te dedicas?

-Bueno, soy de Almassera, un pequeño pueblo de la provincia de Valencia en España.

-¿Eres española? No tienes acento ni nada parecido- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Si pero nos mudamos aquí a Seattle cuando tenía 5 años, se me ha quitado el poco acento que tenía- Respondió un poco nerviosa, no estaba preparada para un interrogatorio, por lo que buscó la mano de Edward para tranquilizarse- Tengo 21 años y soy bailarina en un club de streptease desde los 17 años.

-¿Trabajas en un club de streptease teniendo a una niña pequeña y enferma?- Carlisle estaba perplejo.

-Me metí a bailarina por mi hija, necesito el dinero para pagarle los tratamientos y las medicinas y no pude acabar mis estudios. Nadie quería contratarme así que Rosalie me ayudó a entrar en el mismo club que ella. Después de unas semanas el jefe me dijo que lo hacía muy bien y que sería la estrella del club. Si lo que te preocupa es mi relación con los hombres, no te preocupes, solo he estado con uno después del nacimiento de Khori y nunca he dejado que llegase a nada importante.

-Pero, ¿donde dejabas a la niña?

-Rosalie y sus padrinos de boda son mis mejores amigos, unas noches se quedaba con unos y otras con otros. Necesito el dinero, si pudiera conseguirlo de otra forma lo haría. No me gusta mi trabajo.

Bella comenzó a llorar, Edward la abrazó y besó su cabello intentando consolarla, poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que Carlisle habló.

-Yo puedo proporcionarte un empleo.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué?

-De secretaria. Voy a despedir a Tanya y ya que hay una vacante, si te interesa es tuya antes de empezar a hacer entrevistas. No puedo creer que trabajando donde trabajas la niña esté tan bien cuidada.

-Papá, no seas así de grosero.

-Entiéndeme, no estoy recriminando a Bella, lo digo porque los niños con padres con ese tipo de empleo suelen ser mal educados y estar desatendidos en muchos sentidos, pero Khori es una perfecta señorita y es encantadora.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-Es increíble la fuerza que demuestras cuidándola como lo haces en tu situación, y si podemos cambiar eso, las cosas irán mucho mejor- Dijo Esme mirando a la niña y sonriendo a la vez.

-Es una oferta muy buena Bella, deberías aceptarla.

-Sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera, en serio, no se como agradeceros esto.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora formáis parte de la familia Cullen, y entre nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Después de quedar que empezaría al día siguiente Edward las llevó a casa en su volvo plateado. Una vez en el apartamento, Edward ayudó a Bella a abrir las puertas porque ella cargaba a la niña.

Una vez que Khori estuvo en su cama Bella abrazó a Edward en agradecimiento a todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellas.

-Me gusta hacerlo, cuando sonríes estás más guapa. Y tu hija es un amor, como no tendría que ayudaros.

-Edward, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida quitando el día del nacimiento de mi hija. No se como lo has hecho pero me has enamorado completamente.

-Tiene gracia, yo pienso que tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo.

Se dieron un beso apasionado pero corto antes de despedirse para descansar cada uno en su casa.

Esa noche los dos durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que la vida les estaba sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**En el próximo capítulo Tanya verá en Bella a su enemiga y buscará la forma de dañarla.**

**Pronto apareceran nuevos personajes conocidos por todos.**

**Aunque en este no les he dado mucha importancia, más adelante Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie tendrán más, bastante más protagonismo.**

**Gracias por los rewievs.  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4º "Nueva vida, nuevos problemas"**

Como habían quedado, Bella fue a las 9 de la mañana siguiente al despacho de Carlisle después de haber dejado a Khori con Alice y Jasper. Cuando llegó encontró a Tanya sentada en su silla delante del escritorio. Cuando Tanya la vio entrar puso cara de asco antes de hablarle.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Hoy no trae a su monstruo con usted?

-Estoy aquí porque Carlisle me lo ha pedido y el único monstruo que ha pasado por esta oficina eres tú. Pero si te referías a mi hija, hoy la reunión con Carlisle no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Tanya la miró con veneno en los ojos, odiaba a esa chica por como la trataba, por que parecía una supermodelo al andar, porque la había dejado mal delante del Dr. Cullen, pero sobre todo porque había conseguido que Edward se fijara en ella.

-El Dr. aun no a llegado. Si quiere esperarle, no tardará mucho- Dicho eso, la ignoró completamente.

Bella se sentó en las mismas sillas que hacía dos días había ocupado con Edward y con Khori para esperar a Carlisle. No llevaba ni cinco minutos esperando cuando sonó su móvil.

-¿Diga?- No había mirado el número.

-Hola preciosa, ¿ya estás con mi padre?

-No aun no a llegado. Estoy esperando junto a su despacho.

-No creo que tarde mucho, pero mientras estés ahí fuera me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

-Claro, dime...

-...No dejes de pensar en mi

-¡¡¡Edward!!!- Bella se sonrojó- Eso lo hago sin que me lo pidas. Haz tu lo mismo conmigo.

Se despidieron y Bella pudo comprobar que Tanya la fulminaba con la mirada, Bella no pudo evitarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrándole lo feliz que se sentía.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?

-No, solo he sonreído, no hay nada de malo en ello.

-Sonríe lo que quieras, pero ten bien claro que Edward es mío y de nadie más.

-No he visto tu nombre en él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Tanya abofeteó a Bella justo cuando entraba Carlisle.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

-Le enseño una lección a esta chica, cree que puede ir por ahí diciendo que está con su hijo, y eso es mentira, su hijo me quiere a …

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!- Gritó Carlisle furioso- Primero, Bella es la novia de Edward, por lo que de lecciones nada. Segundo, aunque fuera mentira, no eres quién para decirle nada ¿¡ENTIENDES!? Y tercero, vacía tu mesa, estás despedida.

-¿Qué? ¿Despedida? ¿Por qué? ¿Por esta mojigata?

-Si, despedida, has oído bien. Bella no tiene nada que ver con tu despido, te iba a despedir de todas formas, no haces bien tu trabajo. Y cuidado con llamar mojigata a la novia de mi hijo.

-¿Cómo puede creerse que Edward esté saliendo con ella? Él nunca me haría eso.

-Edward nunca ha tenido que rendirte cuentas, y lo creo porque ayer nos la presentó a mi y a mi mujer formalmente.

Tanya se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Bella con irá, se giró y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Bella vamos a ponerle hielo a tu cara, se está hinchando y no puedo dejar que mi nueva secretaria vaya con un pómulo del tamaño de una pelota- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole.

-¿Ella va a ser su nueva secretaria? ¿Me cambia por ella? Pero si no tiene experiencia en el campo, seguro.

-Bella hará un trabajo excelente en comparación con el tuyo. Ahora sal de aquí.

Tanya salió por la puerta y cogió el ascensor para salir del edificio con todas sus cosas. Después Bella y Carlisle se quedaron a solas.

-Gracias por defenderme, no tenías porque.

-Claro que si, no permito que nadie trate a los demás así, y menos a un miembro de la familia- Dijo apoyando un poco de hielo en el pómulo de Bella- Bueno, ahora ves a tu mesa. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pasarme las llamadas y apuntar a los pacientes, normalmente dejo 45 minutos entre cada paciente. Y de once a doce es nuestra hora de almorzar y de tres a cinco la de comer por lo que a esas horas no apuntes a nadie. Cuando tenga una reunión o alguna operación te lo informaré para que cambies la cita de los pacientes de ese día. Y si llega algún paquete a mi nombre me lo dices por el teléfono y yo te diré que hacer con él. Por cierto, libras los fines de semana y los festivos ¿Alguna duda?

-No, es más sencillo de lo que imaginaba. Creo que me las podré apañar bien.

Carlisle le sonrió antes de entrar a su despacho. Bella se sentó en la silla y miró la agenda mientras sostenía el paño con hielo en su cara. Mirando las semanas siguientes vio la operación de su hija para el lunes de dos semanas después. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como se estaban preocupando porque ella y Khori salieran adelante.

El día pasó rápido para Bella, cuando llegó la hora de salir, a las nueve de la noche, llamó a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle para despedirse y salió del edificio. Cuando iba caminando por la calle unas manos le taparon los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy...

-No se... ¿El hombre más guapo que pisa la tierra?

-Que bien me conoces- Dijo Edward riéndose mientras la giraba, al hacerlo vio su pómulo aún hinchado- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tanya me pegó porque creía que estaba burlándome de ella por decir que estaba contigo.

-¿Qué te pegó? Dónde está que la mato...

-No importa Edward... Ahora ya está. Tu padre me defendió y la tiró.

Edward la abrazó y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales Bella pudo sentir como suspiraba para calmarse.

-Bueno, cuéntame como te a ido en tu primer día. ¿Te gusta el empleo?

-Ha sido estupendo, me encanta. No se como agradeceros todo esto. En serio.

-No hay que agradecer nada pero si te empeñas en hacerlo me conformo con que el sábado vayamos a cenar solos y el domingo nos vamos con Khori a pasar el día.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que lo digo enserio- Respondió Edward mirándola fijamente- Si vamos a tener una relación, tendré que ganarme a tu hija. Y espero que me permitas tratarte como mi dulce novia.

-Gracias. Y hablando de mi hija, tengo que recogerla de casa de Alice, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, si por eso he venido, a recogerte y a ir a por ella.

Los dos subieron al coche de Edward y llegaron rápidamente a casa de Alice. Cuando llamaron a la puerta fue Jasper el que les abrió.

-Hola- Dijo sonriendo- Pasad.

Alice estaba jugando con la niña mientras Jasper acababa unos papeles para su trabajo. Alice era una chica bajita y delgada con aspecto de duende. Le encantaba la moda y era una histérica de las compras. Jasper era un chico alto y rubio de ojos azules, un poco tímido al principio pero muy amable.

-¡¡¡Mami!!! Tía Alice me ha comprado ropa nueva.

-¡¡¡Alice!!! Quedamos con que nada de regalos hasta su cumpleaños...

-Pero Bella, su ropa ya estaba pasada de moda. No puedes permitir que tu niña no vaya a la última.

-Me da igual, no puedes comprarle algo cada vez que cambie la moda, la estás malcriando.

-Bueno, ahora ya está hecho- Dijo sonriendo a Bella.

-Khori recoge tus cosas, es hora de ir a casa.

Mientras la niña recogía sus juguetes, Edward cargó las bolsas de ropa que había comprado Alice. Una vez todo guardado se despidieron y subieron al coche. Bella tenía a Khori en brazos donde dormía plácidamente.

-Voy a tener que comprar una silla para ella, como la policía vea que la llevas en tu regazo nos pondrán una multa.

-No hace falta que adaptes tu coche, ya miraré yo algún coche.

-No, de eso nada, lo que tú ganas es para todo lo médico que necesite la pequeña y lo que yo gano es para los tres.

-Oye, ahora que me he dado cuenta, no me has dicho en que trabajas tú.

-Cierto, no te lo he dicho- Respondió Edward para luego quedarse en silencio.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?- Preguntó Bella molesta.

-Si, pero quería hacerte rabiar un poquito.

Bella lo miró con cara de enfado fingido.

-Al igual que mi padre yo también soy médico, pero yo soy neurocirujano.

-¿En serio? Que pasada. Eso es complicadísimo. Antes de dejar de estudiar estuve barajando medicina entre otras y cuando vi esa rama la descarté de inmediato por lo complicada que era.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en volver a estudiar?

-Lo he pensado pero no veo como, entre el trabajo y Khori no tengo tiempo.

-No digo ahora, pero si más adelante pudieras, ¿Qué estudiarías?

-Creo que literatura. Soy una gran aficionada de la palabra escrita. Me encanta leer y escribir.

-No sabía que escribías. Algún día me tienes que dejar leer tus historias.

-Algún día- Respondió haciéndole entender que ese día estaba muy lejos.

Cuando llegó al apartamento encontró una carta en el suelo, Edward le cogió a Khori de entre los brazos y la llevó a la cama mientras Bella leía la carta. Al volver la encontró pálida, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado leyendo. Se acercó despacio a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Bella... ¿Estás bien?

-Si...- Dijo girándose hacia él y mostrándole la carta- Es de mi madre.

-¿No dijiste que no quería saber nada de ti?

-Si, pero me dice que va a venir a verme. La he odiado tanto desde el día que me enteré de mi embarazo que no se como me siento ahora.

Bella empezó a llorar sobre la camisa de Edward y él lo único que pudo hacer fue consolarla y abrazarla durante el resto de la noche, hasta que el día siguiente apareció por las ventanas prometiendo traer con sus rayos nuevas preocupaciones y problemas.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5º "Doloroso reencuentro con el pasado"**

Era viernes, hacía cinco días que Bella había empezado a trabajar para Carlisle, estaba contenta y cómoda en su puesto de trabajo. A pesar de que había conseguido un buen trabajo, una familia que se preocupaba por ella y su hija, unos amigos estupendos y un novio increíble, Bella estaba intranquila. Faltaban dos días para que llegara su madre a verla y eso la asustaba, no podía imaginarse que motivo la había llevado a acordarse de que tenía una hija después de tres años.

-¡¡¡Bella!!! Cálmate- Pidió Alice- Estás histérica.

-¡Claro que estoy histérica! ¿Por qué viene? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?...

Jasper agarró a Bella por la espalda, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para que respirara, de lo rápido que hablaba se estaba ahogando. Mientras llamaron a la puerta y Khori, aferrada a los brazos de su tía Alice, fue a abrir la puerta.

-Príncipe Edward...- La niña empezó a llorar asustada- Corre a dentro, mama está rara.

-¿Rara? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Edward mirando a Alice con preocupación.

-Bella está teniendo una crisis histérica, Jasper está intentando calmarla.

Entraron en el comedor y vieron a Bella acurrucada en un rincón llorando mientras Jasper le daba pequeños sorbos de agua. Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando que se desahogara llorando en su hombro antes de hablarle. Una vez que se hubo calmado se decidió a hablarle.

-Bella, soy yo... Mírame- Bella levantó la mirada y él le secó las lágrimas- Eso es. Ahora quiero que vayas al baño y te mojes un poco la cara. No puedo llevarte a cenar con la cara así.

-¿A cenar? Pero yo creí que íbamos a ir mañana.

-Si, pero creo que podemos adelantar los planes, en lugar de ir mañana y el domingo llevarnos a Khori, cenaremos hoy y mañana nos llevamos a Khori. Ves a arreglarte.

Bella fue al baño y salió cinco minutos después con mejor cara. Khori se quedó a dormir con Alice y Jasper, así que Edward y Bella tenían la noche para ellos solos.

Una vez en el coche, Bella se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué has decidido cambiar de planes?

-Porque a ti te hace falta despejarte. Además necesitaremos el domingo libre para ver que quiere tu madre.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?

-Claro, siempre que tu quieras.

Bella se quedó callada en lo que quedó de camino y Edward no quiso presionarla, aun no estaba tranquila totalmente y ese era un tema delicado.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy caro, "La Bella Italia", y Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Va..vamos a... cenar aquí?

-Si, la mujer del dueño es paciente mía, siempre tiene una mesa para darme como agradecimiento.

Entraron al restaurante y nada más entrar el dueño estrechó la mano de Edward y cuando le presentó a Bella la abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Les condujo a una mesa y los dejó mientras iba a buscar a una camarera que los atendiera.

-Vaya, eso si que es un recibimiento- Bella sonreía, parecía que estaba más calmada.

-Te lo he dicho antes, es muy agradecido.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que...

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?!- Se oyó la voz de Tanya detrás de Edward.

Bella le hizo una señal a él para que no se girara. Después la miró con enfado y la encaró.

-He venido a cenar.

-Eres una zorra, ahora que me han echado del trabajo y te han metido a ti, vienes a cenar. ¿No se supone que estabas con Edward? ¿Me lo quitas a él y luego te vas con el primero que pasa? Eres una auténtica zo...

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!- Gritó Edward girándose hacia ella con una cara de cabreo que habría asustado hasta al soldado más valiente- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella de esa forma! ¿Y como que "Me lo quitas"? Yo nunca he sido nada tuyo para que digas eso.

-Pero Edward...

-Pero nada, no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó un hombre alto y rubio, era el Metre. Se acercó a la mesa- ¿Esta señorita los está molestando?

-Así es- Sentenció Edward.

-Tanya, a la cocina.

-Pero James...

-¡AHORA!- Se volvió a girar hacia ellos- Lo siento mucho. Es nueva. Permítanme compensarles- Dijo mientras besaba la mano de Bella, ella se puso rígida, el hombre le recordaba a alguien. El hombre dejó un papel junto a su servilleta- Hoy la casa invita.

Cenaron sin más interrupción, y cuando iban a levantarse Bella vio en papel. Al abrirlo se encontró con un mensaje:

"_Hola, preciosa. ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Porque yo si me acuerdo de ti y de tu precioso cuerpo. También recuerdo como intentaste apartarte de mi. Estos tres años que he pasado en la cárcel los he pasado pensando en ti. No llames a la poli, no me volverán a coger, pero tú, pronto serás mía otra vez, y esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte._

_Un besito._

_James"_

Bella se quedó blanca mirando el papel, el hombre era el mismo que la violó con 16 años. Edward la vio estática mirando el papel y se asustó.

-Bella ¿que ocurre?

-Mira...-Le dijo pasándole el papel.

Edward cogió el papel y cuando acabó de leerlo, la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el dueño.

-¿Donde está James, su metre?

-James se ha ido hace un rato, no se encontraba bien.

Ante la mirada atónita del dueño, Edward arrastró a Bella hasta el coche y la subió rápidamente. Bella se dejaba llevar, estaba demasiado asustada para hacer nada. Una vez los dos dentro del coche Edward arrancó y se dirigió a casa de Bella lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando estuvieron dentro del apartamento, Edward fue a la cocina a buscar agua para Bella que parecía haberse quedado en shock, pero cuando volvió la vio en el suelo abrazándose fuertemente y frotándose los brazos con las uñas mientras lloraba. Edward corrió hasta ella.

-Bella- La llamó él- Vamos mírame- Nada- Bella, soy Edward, mírame. Estás a salvo. Estoy contigo. No pasa nada.

Bella lo miró y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Edward, tengo miedo.

-No dejaré que te dañe otra vez, no se lo permitiré- Dijo besándole la frente.

-Quédate conmigo- Imploró Bella.

-Claro que si- Dijo Edward cogiéndola entre sus brazos y llevándola al sofá- Hablemos de otra cosa, no me has respondido- Bella lo miró sin entender a que se refería- ¿Quieres que te acompañe el domingo a ver a tu madre?

-Claro, pero... No quiero llevar a Khori. Si ella no ha querido saber nada de su nieta, no quiero que la conozca.

-Me parece bien. Ahora intenta dormir un poco, mañana por la mañana iremos a poner una denuncia contra James y luego iremos con nuestra pequeña princesa a divertirnos. Os tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Bella sonrió mirando a Edward y se sonrojó. Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque has dicho nuestra princesa, me alegra que la quieras tanto, de que la trates como si fuera tuya.

-Es que si es tuya, también es mía. Un padre no es el que está unido a ti por lazos de sangre, un padre es aquel que se preocupa por ti y te apoya porque quiere verte feliz hagas lo que hagas- Le respondió besando suavemente sus labios- A mi me gustaría ser el padre de Khori, y de todos los hermanitos que queramos darle.

Bella lo abrazó y se quedó dormida mientras soñaba en su futuro con Edward.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6º "La situación empeora con un disparo"**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó entre los brazos de Edward, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá cuando trataba de calmarla. Bella se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarle, lo tapó con una manta y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo le vinieron las imágenes de la noche que cambió toda su vida...

_Bella caminaba por la calle buscando un teléfono para avisar de que su coche la había dejado tirada, era de noche y casi no había gente. Pensando en sus cosas no se dio cuenta de que un hombre la seguía hasta que lo tuvo justo detrás._

_Intentó soltarse de su agarre pero no lo consiguió, el hombre la arrastró hasta un callejón tapándole la boca con la mano. Una vez en el callejón, la amordazó para que no pudiera gritar, y bruscamente le quitó la ropa, ella intentaba apartarle, pero él era más fuerte que ella. El hombre no hacía más que lamerle las diferentes partes del cuerpo mientras le decía obscenidades. En un intento de apartarlo, Bella le dio una patada en la cara, el hombre se cabreó y tras darle una paliza, la violó violentamente._

-¡¿Bella?!- Gritó Edward desde el salón, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos- Bella, voy a entrar.

Bella salió de la ducha y se tapó el cuerpo con una toalla antes de que Edward entrara en el baño.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo una vez estuvo delante de ella, mirándola con cara de preocupación.

-Nada... Estoy bien...

-¿Y por qué lloras?

Bella se tocó las mejillas y comprobó que Edward tenía razón, estaba llorando. Al pensar en el motivo empezó a llorar más fuerte, no quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo.

-Edward... Aún recuerdo lo que pasó como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora, cada parte en la que me tocó... Me siento tan sucia...

-Shhh... No llores, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Vístete que nos vamos a la comisaría de policía a poner una denuncia.

Bella se puso ropa cómoda, unos pantaloncitos vaqueros cortos, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas deportivas blancas, y junto con Edward se encaminó hacia la comisaría de policía. Mientras Edward ponía la denuncia, Bella se sentó en una silla para esperarlo. Empezó a mirar a la gente de alrededor cuando se quedó blanca, mirándole con una sonrisa estaba James, un policía pasó por delante y al instante la imagen de James desapareció.

-Bella relájate, te estás volviendo paranoica. Todo es producto de tu imaginación- Pensó Bella al mirar hacia todos los lados y no verlo por ningún lugar.

Edward la recogió una vez puesta la denuncia y fueron a casa de Alice a recoger a Khori, tenían una salida "familiar" los tres juntos, y Edward les tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Una vez los tres en el coche Edward se encaminó hacia su sorpresa, iba conduciendo no muy rápido porque Khori aun iba sin sillita para el coche, con la música clásica de fondo. A Bella le encantaba esa música, la ayudaba a relajarse. Cuando llegaron al final del camino Edward las hizo bajar y les tapó los ojos, cogió a Khori entre sus brazos y agarró a Bella por la cintura para guiarlas sin que se cayeran. Minutos después les destapó los ojos y las dos se maravillaron al ver un hermoso prado verde con un montón de flores.

-Edward, es estupendo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Gritó la niña aun en sus brazos.

-Este es mi lugar favorito, cuando necesito relajarme vengo aquí. Hoy quiero que pasemos el día juntos aquí.

-Eso sería maravilloso.

Estuvieron todo el día allí, comiendo, jugando, cantando... Hasta que vieron que ya era tarde y decidieron volver.

Llegaron al apartamento de Bella y entraron, primero pasó Edward con Khori entre sus brazos riéndose y luego Bella que cerró la puerta. Bella fue a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Camina lentamente hacia atrás- Dijo James desde la cocina apuntándola con una pistola.

Bella retrocedió unos pasos, los mismos que avanzó James hacia ella.

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!- Fue lo único que consiguió decir Edward antes de que los apuntara a él y a la niña.

-Vaya, así que esta enana de aquí es mi hija. Bájala- Le ordenó James a Edward, este hizo caso omiso- ¡He dicho que la bajes! ¡Si no te pego un tiro y otro a ella!

Edward la bajó despacio y la apretó contra su pierna.

-Tanya, coge a la pequeña- Tanya salió de detrás de él y cogió a Khori apartándola de Edward- Me la llevaré después de que acabe con estos dos.

-¡NO! Tu dijiste que me dejarías a Edward para mi, que sería mío.

-He cambiado de opinión.

-Deja que ella se vaya...-Suplicó Bella- Ella no te ha hecho nada, dejala que se vaya. A mi hazme lo que quieras, pero a ella no.

-Oh, que tierno, pero ¿sabes que? No me da la gana- Dijo dándole un bofetón.

-¡No la toques!- Dijo Edward lanzándose a por él, pero se detuvo cuando James apuntó a la sien de la niña quitándosela a Tanya de las manos.

-Si te acercas se acabó la pequeña.

-¡¡¡MAMI!!!- Empezó a chillar la niña mientras pataleaba.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sucedió muy rápido, James se puso nervioso al oír los chillidos de la niña por lo que se la arrojó a su madre, Bella la cogió entre sus brazos y la giró para que James no le diera porque las estaba apuntando con la pistola y Edward salió corriendo a apartarlas de la trayectoria de la bala. Eso lo consiguió pero la bala atravesó el pecho de Edward haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y se desplomara en el suelo chorreando sangre.

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!!- Gritó Bella, desesperada viéndolo tendido en el suelo- ¡Edward, aguanta!

-No te preocupes, si tu y la pequeña vais a seguir sus pa...- No pudo acabar la frase, Tanya le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el rodillo de la cocina dejándolo inconsciente. Sin pensarlo, buscó algo con lo que inmobilizarlo mientras que Bella llamaba a la policía y a una ambulancia.

Después se sentó junto a Edward con Khori en brazos, la niña lloraba por causa del miedo y Bella la abrazaba con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía la mano de Edward. Tanya cogió trapos que encontró en la cocina e intentó parar la hemorragia de Edward.

-No quería que pasara esto, de verdad. Yo solo quería que Edward estuviera conmigo.

-Ahora da igual, lo que importa es ayudarle, ya saldaremos cuentas cuando todo acabe- Respondió Bella intentando serenarse para calmar a su hija.

Cinco minutos después llegó la policía y la ambulancia, cogieron a James que aun seguía inconsciente y mientras Tanya les contaba lo sucedido y se entregaba, Bella y Khori acompañaban a Edward al hospital.

Allí mientras le extraían la bala, fueron llegando a la sala de espera donde estaban Bella, con Khori en sus brazos por fin dormida, los padres de Edward junto con Alice y Jasper. Bella les contó lo ocurrido justo antes de que saliera el doctor a decirles que Edward saldría de esta.

Esa noche Bella se quedó con Edward, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron con Khori y prometieron traerla al día siguiente. Bella no soltó la mano de Edward en ningún momento, y sobre las cuatro de la mañana Edward apretó la mano de Bella y abrió los ojos.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En el hospital, James nos disparó y tú recibiste el balazo por nosotras- Respondió Bella llorando.

-No llores... ¿Estáis las dos bien? ¿Han cogido a James?

-Si, estamos bien. James vuelve a estar entre rejas y Tanya se a entregado.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar besarlo, por unos minutos había pensado que no podría volver a hacerlo, y ahora tenía la necesidad de comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Edward volvió a dormirse y Bella recordó que ese día llegaba su madre, decidió pedirle a Alice y Jasper que la recogieran y la llevaran al hospital, ella no se separaría de Edward ahora que él la necesitaba.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**No me mateis, porfavor, después de todo a sobrevivido.**

**Que conste que me ha costado mucho hacerlo, pero al final para quitar a James de en medio era lo mejor.**

**Espero que, a pesar del disparo os haya gustado, y que me perdoneis por haceros sufrir así.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo saldrá la madre de Bella.**

**¿Alguno adivina porque motivo quiere ver a Bella?**

**Si alguno adivina el oscuro motivo le dedico el siguiente capitulo.**

**Tambien acepto sugerencias, si quereis que salga algo o alguien decidlo, todas las opiniones seran tomadas en cuenta.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia.  
**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. **

**"Este capítulo va dedicado a:**

**Chica Vampiro:** !-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

(porque se volvio a casar y su retorcido marido la convencio de que puede sacarle provecho y dinero a bella y a khori)Acertáste casi todo, el marido no sabe que ella ha ido a pedir dinero porque no sabe que Reneé tiene una hija. Pero Reneé si que piensa así.

**loleta:**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

(Para joderle la vida) de todo lo que dijiste, has acertado en eso, aun queda historia y Reneé no ha desaparecido.

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn:**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

(por dinero) Está claro, que se podía esperar de una mujer que abandona a su hija a su suerte.

**paatrii-cullen:**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

(podriaa seer porr dineero) Como he dicho antes, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

**Gracias por colaborar... Este capítulo es para vosotras.**

************************************************************************  
**

**Capítulo 7º "Una de cal y otra de arena"**

Sobre las diez de la mañana llegaron al hospital Carlisle y Esme con Khori, la niña aun estaba asustada, estaba fuertemente aferrada a los brazos de Carlisle y no quería soltarse.

-Estuvo llorando casi toda la noche, no se durmió hasta la madrugada- Informó Esme.

-Debe estar muy asustada. ¿No le ha dado nada? ¿Ningún ataque?

-Si que le dio, pero conseguimos frenarlo rápido, luego solo estuvo llorando.

-¿Como está Edward?- Preguntó Carlisle preocupado- ¿Aun no a despertado?

-Despertó sobre las cuatro de la mañana, pero se volvió a dormir otra vez. Lo necesita.

Bella bajó con Khori a la cafetería del hospital mientras los padres de Edward se quedaban con él, Bella estaba preocupada por su hija, había vivido una situación muy traumática y era muy pequeña, pero sobre todo le preocupaba como podía afectar eso a su enfermedad. Una vez en la cafetería, Bella cogió comida para las dos y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien?

-Si...

-¿Seguro? Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Mami, Edward... ¿Se va a morir?- Khori empezó a llorar.

-No preciosa, se va a poner bien- Bella la abrazó para calmarla.

-Yo no quiero que se muera... Lo quiero mucho... Él es mi papi...- La niña estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-Shhh... Respira despacio. No voy a hablarte hasta que te hayas calmado.

Poco a poco la niña fue respirando normal, pero no paraba de llorar

-Muy bien. A ver mi niña, Edward se va a poner bien, no se va a morir. Yo se que lo quieres mucho, él también te quiere a ti.

-¿De verdad me quiere? ¿Por eso es mi papi?

-Cariño, para que sea tu papi mamá se tiene que casar con él, y por el momento eso no está previsto.

-Pero él es tu príncipe, tienes que casarte con él. Además yo lo quiero, y es mi papi por eso.

Bella no quiso discutir más con la niña, desayunaron y subieron a la habitación. Khori se adelantó mientras Bella sacaba un café de la máquina que había junto a la habitación, pudiendo así escuchar la conversación cuando entró la niña.

-¡¡¡Papiiiiiiiiiii!!!-Gritó Khori al entrar lanzándose sobre Edward.

-¿Papi?- Se escuchó preguntar la voz de Edward con sorpresa.

-Si, tú eres mi papi porque me quieres, y yo te quiero, y también quieres a mamá. Yo quiero que seas mi papá- Se escuchó silencio y Khori preguntó- ¿No quieres ser mi papá?- Se notaba la decepción en la voz de Khori.

-Claro que quiero princesa. Me encantaría. Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio como se abrazaban los dos mientras Esme y Carlisle sonreían al verlos.

Entró y los abrazó también. Se sentía feliz de que su hija y su novio se quisieran de esa forma. Ella sabía que no podría alejarse de Edward por propia voluntad, lo quería muchísimo, pero si su hija se lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho. Carlisle se marchó a trabajar, aunque era domingo tenía una operación. Esme se llevó a la niña por petición de Bella, no quería que su madre la viera. Edward quiso que Bella la viera delante de él, quería apoyarla en ese momento tan duro para ella. Sobre las doce de la mañana llegaron Alice y Jasper junto con una mujer rubia que Bella reconoció como su madre. Edward le cogió la mano y se la apretó como muestra de apoyo cuando vio a Bella tensarse al ver a la mujer.

-¡Bella! Cariño- Dijo la mujer corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte mientras Bella se quedaba inmóvil- Como me alegro de verte.

-Hola Reneé- Respondió secamente Bella apartándola de ella.

-¿Reneé? ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu madre?

-Si.

Reneé la miró con odio, no esperaba que su hija la tratara así. Aun así tenía intención de hablar con ella.

-Cariño, imagino lo mal que lo habrás pasado estos años. Tú sola en el mundo- Reneé intentaba que se sintiera desgraciada- Y con un bebé, porque al final lo tuviste, ¿no?

-Si la tuve- Bella la miró desafiante- Y no lo he pasado mal, no he estado sola. Mis amigos se ocuparon de mi, hicieron lo que vosotros no quisisteis hacer. Y ahora tengo una hija preciosa, un novio maravilloso, una familia que me quiere, unos amigos magníficos y un trabajo estupendo.

Reneé la miró sorprendida, ella esperaba encontrársela ganando mucho dinero pero como prostituta o algo parecido. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que ella estaba cogida de la mano del chico que estaba recostado en la cama de hospital.

-¿Ese es tu novio?- Dijo Reneé mirando a Edward con cara ambiciosa- Es un placer conocerte, soy la madre de Bella.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo que usted- Respondió Edward mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime a que has venido Reneé. Deja ya de hacer como que no pasa nada.

-Pero hija, no se porque dices eso. Solo quería volver a verte y conocer a mi nieta.

-Si claro, después de tres años, así de repente te acuerdas de mi. Mira, me da igual a que hayas venido. No quiero saber nada de ti. Tú me rechazaste, dejándome a mi y a mi hija, entonces nonata, en la calle.

Reneé enrojeció de repente por la furia que empezó a sentir. De repente explotó.

-¡Serás desagradecida! ¡Yo te parí, te cuidé durante 16 años, y tú me lo pagas así! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste al entierro de tu padre! ¡Nunca debimos tenerte! ¡Fuiste un accidente y ahora me doy cuenta del error que hicimos! ¡Nunca has sido más que una carga para nosotros y ahora que necesito que me ayudes me tratas así!

Edward miró a Bella, le apretó más fuerte la mano pensando que se desmoronaría en ese instante, pero no lo hizo. Bella se levantó del borde de la cama, se acercó a su madre y le abofeteó la cara.

-¡Esto es lo que pienso de todo lo que has dicho! Yo ya sabía que no me queríais, que solo era una carga para vosotros, lo descubrí el día que me tirasteis de casa. Vosotros fuisteis los que cometisteis el error no yo, y no te debo nada. ¡Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba! Tú no eres nadie para mi, y si tu nuevo marido es un borracho que se gasta el dinero al tun tun, es tu problema y no el mío. No voy a ayudarte.

-¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!- Dijo Reneé saliendo de la habitación.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama para acercarse a Bella, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar a su lado, aun estaba muy débil, pero cuando llegó vio como salían lágrimas de sus ojos descontroladamente. Con el brazo que tenía libre (el otro lo tenía en cabestrillo por el balazo en el hombro) la atrajo hacia él para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Bella lo cogió pero mientras lloraba lo volvió a llevar a la cama.

-No deberías levantarte.

-Me da igual. Tú necesitas mi apoyo más que yo la cama.

Bella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento por su preocupación.

-No me habías dicho que tu padre había muerto...-Comentó Edward una vez se hubo calmado Bella.

-No lo sabía... Ha intentado hacerme sentir culpable por no haber estado.

-¿Estás bien? Se que ha sido duro para ti.

-La verdad, no sabía que había sido un... accidente... Puedo entender que mi madre no me quiera...

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Todos los padres deben querer a sus hijos- Edward estaba muy enfadado por las palabras que había dicho Reneé- ¿Tú no quieres a Khori?

-Claro que si, es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

-Pues Khori fue un accidente en el sentido de que tú ni siquiera querías tener relación con el bastardo ese. Y creo poder asegurar que no la consideras un error- Edward calló para levantarle el mentón y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos- Tú no fuiste un error. Tú fuiste el resultado del amor que entonces había entre tus padres, fuera intencionado o no. Si hubieran creído que fuiste un error no te habrían tenido, por mucho que te haya dicho Reneé...

Bella lo silenció con un apasionado beso. Todo lo que le había dicho Edward le hizo ver todo lo que él la quería en realidad. Él tenía razón, no podía hacer caso de los comentarios hirientes de su madre, debía ser fuerte para que su pequeña nunca sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Cuando salgas del hospital y te recuperes de tu herida- Le decía Bella acariciándole la mejilla- Te devolveré los fantásticos momentos que me has hecho vivir. Aunque hayan acabado de esta forma.

-No tienes porque devolverme nada, para mi han sido los mejores días de mi vida, aunque debo reconocer que un balazo no entraba dentro de mis planes.

Ambos se rieron, ahora los dos estaban más unidos que nunca. A pesar de conocerse tan poco tiempo, debido a los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido esa semana, los dos se sentían como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Edward pasó dos días más ingresado en él hospital, durante esos dos días Reneé intentó hablar con Edward cuando Bella no estaba, pero Edward le dejó bien clara su postura, e incluso llegó a ser grosero con ella (algo muy raro en él) en su última visita.

Aunque a Bella le dolía separarse de él en esos momentos, no podía dejar de faltar al trabajo, lo bueno era que estaba en el mismo hospital por lo que podía verlos en sus descansos.

El día que le dieron el alta médica era el día de la operación de Khori. Bella no tenía que trabajar ese día, cuando había operaciones estaba libre, y por supuesto Carlisle no la hubiera dejado, aunque le hubiera tocado trabajar.

Carlisle entró en el quirófano con la pequeña en una camilla dejando ante las puertas de acceso a Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper y Esme. Bella se sentó por orden de Esme, Edward se sentó a su lado acariciándole la pierna mientras los demás se paseaban por la sala de espera. Después de dos horas aun no tenían ningún tipo de información, Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Por que no vienes conmigo a la cafetería y comes algo?- Alice intentaba distraerla- Te sentará bien comer algo.

-Alice tiene razón- Continuó Jasper- Necesitas coger energías para cuando ella salga.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digan algo. Si queréis que como me lo traéis y si no nada de nada.

Media hora después salió Carlisle sonriéndoles, eso hizo que Bella se relajara un poco.

-¿Como ha ido? ¿Khori está bien? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Tranquilízate. Khori está estupendamente. La operación ha ido de maravilla y ahora está recuperándose en la sala de post-operatorio. Dentro de un poco, si sus constancias no cambian la subirán a una habitación. Os la van a dar individual así que no tendrá restricción de visitas.

Carlisle le dio un abrazo a Bella cuando esta se puso a llorar, pero por primera vez desde que leyó la nota de James eran lágrimas de alegría.

Cuando subieron a Khori a la habitación, Bella y Edward decidieron quedarse con ella, a pesar de que todos le habían pedido a Edward que se marchara a casa a descansar, pero él se había negado a ello en rotundo.

Por la noche Bella se tumbó junto a Khori y se durmió abrazándola delicadamente. Edward puso un sillón junto a la cama, tapó a Bella con una manta para que no tuviera frío, se sentó y pensó cual sería el mejor momento y la mejor forma para pedírselo. Después de mucho pensar decidió hacerlo al día siguiente, convencer a Alice de que se quedara con la niña en la habitación mientras el la llevaba a desayunar. Se durmió pensando en la mejor forma de decírselo.

******************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Alguien sabe que es lo que quiere pedirle Edward? ¿Y que hará Reneé para que Bella se arrepienta?**

**¿Qué personajes quereis que salgan en medio?**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerán Rosalie y Emmet. **

**En serio, me gustaría que me dijerais que cosas os gustaría que aparecieran en la historia. Me gustaria que este fic estuviera a gusto de todos.**

**Gracias por los Rewievs, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a:**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**paatrii-cullen**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**loleta**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Cammiie Cullen **

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn **

**Especialmente a ella porque gracias a ellas, se ha confeccionado la trama de este capítulo, con sus ideas han ayudado a poner más intriga en este capítulo.**

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!**

**También gracias a todos los demás que habéis escrito reviews, y a los que habeis agregado mi historia a vuestros favoritos.**

************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Capitulo 8 "Descubriendo la verdad"**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella despertó, escuchó una conversación de las personas que más quería.

-Se que es difícil pero es la única forma de que te pongas bien.

-Pero es que me duele- Dijo la niña medio llorando.

-Lo se, pero es normal. Hasta que se cure te molestará. Además ya he avisado a la enfermera para que venga.

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio, Bella estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos pero Khori volvió a hablar.

-Mami está muy guapa dormida.

-Si que lo está, las dos sois preciosas.

-Estoy contenta.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y puedo saber porque?

-Porque tú y mamá os vais a casar.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, ¿de donde había sacado esa conclusión su pequeña? ¿Acaso Edward le había dicho algo mientras dormía? Prefirió seguir escuchando para averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo tu madre?- Edward parecía igual que sorprendido que Bella.

-No, pero tú eres un príncipe, que quiere a mi mami, que para mi es una princesa. Y si se quieren, los príncipes y las princesas se casan.

-Ojalá las cosas fueran así de fáciles, pero las cosas no son así. Algún día espero poder casar...

-Buenos días- Dijo Bella de repente. Ya había escuchado bastante- ¿Como está mi niña hoy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me duele un poquito, pero no me dejan que me toque aquí- Dijo señalándose el pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Pues tienes que hacer caso de lo que te digan.

Estuvieron hablando con la pequeña para que no pensara en el dolor hasta que llegaron Alice y Jasper que, siguiendo las órdenes de Edward se quedaron con Khori mientras ellos bajaban a desayunar. Fueron a la cafetería del hospital porque Bella no quería alejarse de Khori demasiado.

-Bella, quería hablar contigo de algo- Dijo Edward mientras desayunaban.

-Pues tu dirás.

-Verás, nunca antes me había planteado esto, pero desde que te conocí solo me vienen imágenes de nosotros tres, y siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido- Bella lo miraba fijamente mientras él le hablaba- Puede que te parezca precipitado, pero cuando vi que estaba James en tu apartamento y que casi os mata, lo vi claro. Quiero protegeros, a las dos, no quiero que algo como lo que pasó la otra noche vuelva a pasar. Aun es muy pronto para pedirte que te cases conmigo, aunque créeme, te lo pediré algún día, y si las cosas van bien será pronto. Lo que quería pedirte es que vinierais a vivir conmigo, y si no te molesta, me gustaría ser el padre de Khori.

Bella se quedó helada, no se esperaba esa propuesta tan pronto, ella claro que quería, pero no era solo su felicidad la que estaba en juego, la de su hija también.

-Edward... Si por mi fuera ya estaríamos llevando las maletas, pero no puedo aceptar sin preguntarle a mi hija, y no se si en su estado actual deba decirle algo tan importante. Si está de acuerdo se puede emocionar demasiado, y si no lo está se puede enfadar demasiado.

-No te preocupes, esperaremos hasta que ella esté en condiciones para preguntarle- Le respondió Edward con una sonrisa- ¿Y la otra pregunta?

-A eso no necesitas respuesta, ya lo sabes. Hace unos días Khori te dijo papá. Creo que esa es respuesta suficiente. También estoy casi segura de que querrá que nos vayamos contigo pero no quiero hacer nada precipitado que pueda afectarla.

-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me hacéis las dos. En cuanto esté mejor se lo propondremos.

Los días pasaban, ya hacía dos semanas de la operación. El brazo de Edward ya estaba totalmente curado, y Khori se recuperaba lentamente de la operación. Tendría que quedarse dos días más en el hospital, pero ya estaba bastante bien. Por supuesto no podría hacer nada que implicara movimientos bruscos o rápidos, pero poco a poco podría ser una niña normal, corriendo y saltando.

Bella estaba todo el día metida en el hospital, de la habitación de su hija al despacho de Carlisle para trabajar y viceversa. Carlisle se pasaba todos los días a verla, estaba totalmente encandilado por la pequeña, parecían realmente un abuelo y su nieta, al igual que pasaba con Esme. Alice y Jasper eran sus tíos, pero los favoritos de Khori eran el payaso de Emmet y su mujer, Rosalie, que ya habían vuelto de su luna de miel. Emmet hacía que Khori riera de manera exagerada, lo cual la ayudaba en su recuperación, mientras que Rosalie, al igual que Alice, se encargaba de que ella estuviera presentable para cualquier visita. La noche antes de salir del hospital, Bella y Edward decidieron hacerle a Khori la gran pregunta.

-Princesita, queremos preguntarte algo.

-Si, veras cariño- Bella la cogía entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba- Edward me ha pedido que nos vayamos a vivir con él, y yo no voy a decir que si a no ser que tú quieras.

-¿De verdad? ¿Podemos irnos contigo príncipe Edward?

-Por supuesto, a mi me haría muy feliz.

-Mami, mami, vamos con él, porfi...porfi...

-Esta bien, cariño, si yo también quiero pero tenía que preguntarte primero. Bueno, y también hay otra cosa.

-Khori, ¿me dejarías ser tu padre? Puede que no sea el mejor padre pero te quiero como si fueras mi hija, y lo que más me gustaría es que quisieras ser mi hija.

-¿Vas a ser mi papi? Siempre he querido un papá, y yo te quiero como a mi papá.

Los tres sonreían abiertamente, estaban tan felices.

Al día siguiente Emmet acompañó a las dos princesas a casa de Edward, él no había podido ir por una emergencia en la clínica donde trabajaba.

-Bella, espero que no hayáis pervertido a la enana. Con su tío oso tiene de sobra.

-¡¡¡Emmet!!! No digas esas cosas delante de mi niña.

-Entonces, ¿la habéis pervertido?

-No, claro que no. Edward y yo no hemos llegado a ese punto.

-¿No? ¿Y que hacéis cuando estáis solos, tocaros la nariz con la lengua? Lo que vosotros necesitáis es un buen pol...

-¡¡¡Emmet!!!

Emmet empezó a reírse de la expresión de Bella, era una mezcla entre enfado, vergüenza y diversión, que daba risa solo de verla.

Entre bromas llegaron al apartamento de Edward, Bella se quedó asombrada, era enorme, como tres veces su apartamento. Khori no se quedó atrás. Emmet las condujo a la cocina donde había un cartel

"Quería daros una sorpresa, pero por Khori no lo hemos hecho, cuando volváis al salón estaremos todos para daros la bienvenida. Os quiere Edward."

Bella cogió a Khori en brazos y la llevó al salón, y efectivamente estaban todos, Carlisle y Esme sonriéndoles desde el lado derecho, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmet desde el izquierdo y Edward en el centro sonriéndoles y esperando a que se acercaran.

-¿Os gusta?

-Claro, es genial- La niña estaba realmente feliz mientras Bella asentía.

-Pues esperad a ver vuestras habitaciones- Dijo Edward cogiéndolas del brazo y conduciéndolas hacia una de las habitaciones, todos los demás los seguían.

-Esta es la habitación de Khori.

La habitación era amplia, tenía una camita para ella en el fondo, una mesita con dos sillitas. Las paredes estaban pintadas en rosa claro, idea de Alice.

-Me encanta, el rosa es mi color favorito- Khori estaba maravillada.

-Ahora vamos a ver el de Bella.

Edward los llevó a la habitación del frente, que ahora pertenecía a Bella.

Esta estaba pintada de azul claro, con una cama de matrimonio junto a la ventana (de matrimonio porque la niña a veces se mete en la cama con Bella, mal pensados), una estantería con los libros favoritos de Bella y una mesa con su portátil.

-Están todas mis cosas.

-Rose y yo fuimos esta mañana a tu casa a recoger vuestras cosas para acomodarlas en vuestras habitaciones- Se apresuró a decir Alice- Hemos tenido a los chicos trabajando toda la mañana para que estuviera todo listo.

Pasaban los días y todo era perfecto para ellos tres, pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre, y la encargada de entrometerse fue Reneé.

El móvil de Bella empezó a sonar, cuando lo miró había un número que no conocía, era sábado así que no podía ser del trabajo.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Bella- Era Reneé- ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas? Es importante.

-No lo creo, tú y yo ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

-Te prometo que después no te volveré a molestar- Parecía muy angustiada.

-Esta bien, dime donde nos vemos.

-En la cafetería que hay junto al hospital, estoy allí... ¿Podrías llevar a la niña?

-No, ella no se va a mover de casa.

Diez minutos después Bella estaba en la cafetería. Había dejado a Khori y a Edward en casa, Edward no había estado de acuerdo con que fuera sola, pero Bella no había dado su brazo a torcer.

Encontró a Reneé sentada en una mesa, estaba muy pálida y parecía asustada. Bella se sentó en frente suyo.

-Tú dirás.

-Bella, te voy a contar todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Todo de qué?

-Todo lo que ignoras de mi. Verás cuando me quedé embarazada de ti, yo quise abortar, pero Charlie me dijo que si lo hacía me dejaría, yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él entonces así que te tuve. No es que te odiara pero tampoco te quería, tú no te acuerdas, pero James y tú erais amigos cuando teníais cuatro años, pero sus padres se lo llevaron lejos cuando Charlie estuvo a punto de pillar a su padre por malos tratos. Yo empecé a odiarte cuando me di cuenta de que tu padre solo tenía ojos para ti, así que cuando tenías 16 años me encontré con James que no te había olvidado, me pidió que le dejara llevarte a hacer un viaje con él, y yo le dije "Como si quieres que te la venda", el se lo tomó al pie de la letra, saboteé tu coche para que se estropeara en la calle, el te siguió. Tenía que haberme pagado al día siguiente de lo que te pasó, yo no sabía que te iba a violar. Como tú lo denunciaste, no me pagó así que te odié más y cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada tuve la escusa perfecta para alejarte de nosotros. Tú padre no supo nada, le dije que te habías ido de casa y el me creyó. A los pocos meses murió por tu pérdida.

-Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que tu lo planeaste todo con James? Tiene que ser una broma.

-No lo es. Todo es real.

-Y ¿por que me lo cuentas ahora?- Bella estaba tan enfadada que le costaba no levantarse para partirle la cara.

-Por que ahora que lo he perdido todo es cuando me doy cuenta de que todo eso estuvo mal. Phil, el hombre con el que me casé al morir tu padre ha descubierto que tú existes y me ha dejado por no habérselo dicho. Me he quedado sin dinero, y no tengo trabajo ni sitio a donde ir.

-¿Y?

-¿Me vas a dejar en la calle? ¿No te vas a apiadar de mi?

-Pues... me parece que no. Te debería matar por lo que me has hecho, pero yo no soy vengativa como tú, pero por otro lado, tampoco tengo porque salvarte, tu misma te has cavado tu propia tumba.

Dicho eso, Bella se levantó y se marchó a casa, llegó llorando de la rabia que corría por sus venas y agradeció que Khori se hubiera quedado dormida viendo una película para no escuchar como le contaba todo eso a Edward.

Al día siguiente pusieron las noticias mientras desayunaban y tras ver el primer titular Bella supo que su madre no le volvería a hacer daño.

"Una mujer, Reneé Swan se ha suicidado esta madrugada lanzándose desde un rascacielos."

********************************************************************************************************************************

**La historia no acaba aquí.**

**A los que me habían pedido boda, aun es pronto.**

**A los que querían a Jacob en la historia, sale en el proximo capitulo y "Tachan-tachan" va a ser un gigoló, uohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**A los que querían que Reneé se llevara a la niña y cosas así, no he querido porque la niña acaba de salir de una operación, si le hacemos eso se muere.**

**Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Se que casi no os he dejado tiempo para leerle el anterior, pero es que me voy de acampada y si no, ya no actualizaba hasta el lunes.**

**Acabo de terminarlo, al principio no iba a poner lo que he puesto pero, bueno, a ver que os parece.**

**¡¡¡AVISO!!! ¡Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo, a los que no les gusten o sean demasiado inocentes para soportarlo, esperen a leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Este se lo dedico a mi chico, que tanta paciencia tiene conmigo y que tanto me inspira (no penseis mal, que os veo)**

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Capítulo 9º**

-Bella, tranquilízate, solo tienes que ir a clase- Le decía Edward mientras la llevaba a la universidad.

Edward había convencido a Bella de que debía retomar sus estudios, la ayudó a prepararse el examen de acceso a la universidad, que por supuesto aprobó. Había sido admitida en Literatura, como ella soñaba. Carlisle le había cambiado el horario de trabajo a media jornada para que pudiera asistir a sus clases, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que Bella fuera a la universidad. Khori se quedaría con Esme en casa hasta que llegara Edward de trabajar.

-Lo siento, es que aun no me puedo creer que esté aquí.

-Han sido unos meses duros, pero al final estás donde te corresponde.

Edward se despidió de ella y se alejó con el coche. Bella se quedó sola delante del edificio que ahora sería su lugar de estudios.

Lentamente se adentró en el edificio y se dirigió a su primera clase, expresión escrita. Para ella su favorita. Entró en la clase y se sentó por el final, al ser la universidad no tenía necesidad de presentarse, lo que agradeció. Poco a poco fueron entrando los que ahora serían sus compañeros, dos chicas se acercaron a ella y se sentaron enfrente suyo.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva?- Bella solo asintió- Yo soy Jessica, y esta es Ángela.

La otra chica saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, Bella se la devolvió.

-¿Por qué has empezado ahora en octubre y no en septiembre con nosotros?- Jessica parecía realmente interesada en ella.

-Problemas familiares, además he tenido que hacer el examen de acceso, así que he empezado un mes después.

-Chicas, no la agobien- Dijo un chico alto, moreno y musculoso- Hola, me llamo Jacob Black- Le decía mientras le sujetaba la barbilla para que lo mirara- Y estoy a tu disposición.

-Un placer- Respondió Bella para volver a girarse hacia las chicas.

-Pero, ¿no me has oído? He dicho que estoy a tu disposición- Esta vez el chico hacía gestos intentando provocarla (sexualmente hablando).

-Pues enhorabuena. Yo no estoy a la tuya.

Bella se levantó y se puso en la misma fila que Jessica y Ángela, sin mirar ni siquiera de reojo al joven Black. Este, se sintió completamente ofendido por la indiferencia de ella, pero no se daría por vencido.

-¡¡¡UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!- Gritó Jessica mirando a Bella- ¿Como has...?

La voz de Jessica no acabó la frase porque entró el profesor en el aula y comenzó la clase.

Durante las dos horas que duraba esa clase, Bella dejó al profesor totalmente impresionado, su forma de redactar y transmitir sentimientos era increíble. El resto de la clase también mostró su asombro ante la chica nueva.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella se sentó con el grupo de Jessica y Ángela, en la mesa también se sentaban Mike, Tyler y Ben, aunque Bella no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ninguno tras la presentación porque Jessica la acribilló a preguntas.

-¡¿Como has podido hacer?!

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó Bella sin entender a que se refería.

-Rechazarlo.

-¿Ha quien ha rechazado?- Preguntó Mike mirando su bocadillo, haciendo como que le importaba la conversación.

-¡¡¡A Black!!!

-¿Has rechazado a Jacob Black?- Bella asintió asustada ante la mirada de sus compañeros de mesa que la miraban, las chicas con asombro y los chicos con alegría- Nadie lo había hecho nunca y menos en su primer día de clase.

-¿Por qué es tan raro? A mi no me gusta.

-Jacob es un gigoló, sabe llevarse a la chicas aunque estas no estén interesadas en él. Con solo una sonrisa y una frase se las lleva. Y cuando acaba con ellas, están tan embobadas que no se niegan a pagarle, porque eso es lo que hace, cobrar por sexo.

-Pues a mi me pareció un creído, sin conocerme no se puede insinuar así.

Todos empezaron a reír ante eso.

-Nosotros debemos agradecerte eso, ahora eso se extenderá por todo el campus, es posible que así tengamos más suerte con las chicas- Mike desbordaba alegría- Eres genial, no puedo creer que Black no tuviera efecto sobre ti.

Después de estar un rato riéndose, empezaron a preguntarle cosas sobre ella, de donde era, que edad tenía...

-¿Tienes pareja?- Preguntó Jessica muy emocionada.

-Si, desde hace unos 4 meses.

-Vaya, yo con los míos no duro ni 2 meses- Jessica lo decía divertida.

-¿Lo quieres de verdad?- Preguntó Mike.

-Claro, se ha comportado como un caballero conmigo, y además es el padre perfecto para mi hija.

-¿¡HIJA!?- Todos gritaron a la vez, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-Si, me quedé embarazada a los 16 años, por eso he tenido que hacer el examen de ingreso.

A pesar de que Bella pensaba que la iban a rechazar al contarles eso, se sorprendió cuando todos se mostraron compresivos con ella, y supo que esos serían sus amigos de verdad.

El día pasó tranquilo, Bella estaba cómoda en sus clases, le encantaban. Después de la última clase, salió despacio hacia el aparcamiento, pensando donde tendría que coger el autobús para volver a casa, cuando un brazo tiró de ella y la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Creo que antes no hemos empezado con buen pie. Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte- Decía Jacob acercándose más a ella.

-¿Perdonarme? Sigo pensando lo mismo que a primera hora.

-No mientas, se que te sientes terriblemente atraída por mi. No luches contra ese sentimiento- Dijo lanzándose a sus labios para besarla.

Bella le pegó un rodillazo en todas sus partes lo que provocó que Jacob cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Ella empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás, pero Jacob se levantó y corrió para bloquearle el paso en el aparcamiento.

-¿Como te has atrevido a hacerme eso? ¿No ves que así no hay sexo?

-¡Haber si te enteras! ¿NO-QUIERO-SEXO-CONTIGO!

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Bella miró por encima del hombre de Jacob y sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil admitirlo.

Pero Bella salió corriendo apartándose de él y lanzándose a los brazos de Edward que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Edward! No esperaba que vinieras a por mi.

-Pensé que estaría bien, sobre todo siendo tu primer día- Dijo besando dulcemente sus labios.

-¡Oye! ¡Quítale las manos de encima!- Jacob se acercó a ellos enfadado- Ella va a ser mi próxima clienta, aunque se niegue a reconocerlo. Tú no tienes derecho sobre ella.

-Claro que tengo derecho, soy su novio.

-Los novios no sirven para nada, y ella caerá en mis redes muy pronto- Jacob la miró, ella le amenazó con la rodilla- Las rodillas quietas, preciosa, no querrás destrozar lo que te va a dar el mejor placer de tu vida...

Edward le pegó un puñetazo en la cara antes de coger a Bella de la mano y llevarla al coche.

Durante el camino Edward estuvo muy callado, a Bella le preocupaba que se hubiera pensado que ella lo había incitado o algo así, pero no quería hablarlo en el coche.

Subieron al apartamento, como Bella trabajaba por las mañanas y estudiaba por las tardes no tenía que salir a ningún lugar, por lo que después de acostar a Khori decidió hablar con él.

-Edward, ¿estás enfadado?

-Si- Fue su respuesta seca.

-Siento si te ha parecido algo que no es, te aseguro que no le he incitado para nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado entonces?

Edward se lanzó a los labios de Bella, la besó con una furia que no ella no conocía. Sus labios se movían descontrolados sobre los de ella, y ella no se quedaba atrás, cuando les faltó el aire separaron sus labios pero no se alejaron.

-No lo soporto- Bella se asustó al escuchar eso- No soporto que ese tío te mire así y menos que te diga esas cosas.

-Yo pensé... pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo- Dijo Bella empezando a llorar- Creí que lo habías entendido mal...

Edward volvió a besarla igual de ardiente pero más corto.

-Al contrario, si de hecho he salido del coche cuando he escuchado lo que le decías. Y debo decir que con el cabreo que me ha provocado ese tío y con tus lágrimas, te veo terriblemente sexy.

Bella se sonrojó y lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio con nerviosismo.

-Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás- Dijo Edward agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola más a él- Mordiéndote así el labio solo me provocas más.

Edward la besó ferozmente mientras la conducía hacia su habitación, la recostó en la cama sin abandonar sus labios en ningún momento, Bella enredaba sus manos en el pelo de Edward dejándose llevar. Edward empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Bella, por primera vez abandonó sus labios para ir bajando por su cuello donde se dedicó a dar pequeños mordiscos que sacaban pequeños gritos de ella, mientras hacía eso le quitó la camisa y sujetador, entonces empezó a bajar hacia sus senos apretando uno con la mano mientras besaba desesperadamente el otro. Los pequeños gemidos de Bella aumentaron tanto el número como la intensidad. Entonces Edward empezó a bajar besando su abdomen mientras que sus manos desabotonaban su minifalda (las botas se las quitaba al entrar en casa), dejándola con su tanga de encaje. Bella se incorporó, haciendo que Edward también lo hiciera y se extrañara.

-Yo también quiero jugar- Le dijo Bella con una voz demasiado sexy y provocativa como para que Edward se negara.

Y como había hecho él, ella fue besando su cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa, después fue bajando besando todo su torso desnudo mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Una vez los dos se quedaron con la ropa interior nada más, Edward volvió a tumbar a Bella en la cama y continuó donde se había quedado, desde su ombligo fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, con delicadeza se deshizo de ella y bajó sus labios hasta la intimidad de ella. Primero le dio unos besos suavemente y superficiales, pero enseguida necesitó más y besó con más pasión esa zona desconocida para él hasta ese momento. Los gritos de Bella lo excitaban más y no puedo evitar la necesidad de introducir su lengua en ella, Bella agarró la cabeza de Edward y la apretó un poco dándole a entender que continuara. Edward continuó moviendo su lengua en el interior de ella hasta que sintió en su boca algo que nunca había probado, los fluidos del orgasmo que acababa de tener Bella llenaban su boca.

La respuesta de Bella no se hizo esperar, se abalanzó sobre Edward, haciendo que este cayera boca arriba en la cama. Le quitó salvajemente sus boxers y acarició el bien dotado miembro de Edward. Lo masajeó un poco antes de intriducírselo en la boca, de lamerlo, de mordisquearlo con cuidado y cariño hasta que Edward también eyaculó en la boca de Bella.

Bella, subió poco a poco besando el musculoso cuerpo de Edward, se colocó sobre él y juntó su cuerpo con el de él haciendo que Edward entrara completamente en ella.

-Bella... ¿estás... segura...? Si empezamos... no podré... parar- Jadeó Edward entre los pequeños movimientos que Bella hacía sobre él- además... es mi primera vez... no se que... debo hacer.

-Si... Claro que si... No te detengas... Lo harás genial...

Edward, en un ágil movimiento, hizo que Bella quedara debajo de él. Edward empezó a empujar dentro de ella lentamente, pero conforme se besaban y se movían, las envestidas de Edward eran más fuertes.

Esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez de ambos, se demostraron cuanto amor sentían el uno por el otro.

Esa noche no solo afianzó sus relación, eso noche cambió sus vidas, aunque ellos aun no lo sabían.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Que os a parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan... lemon.**

**Nunca imaginé que escribiría una escena de sexo, si mis amigos lo leyeran fliparían, yo los censuro cuando hablan de eso en público, y aquí estoy yo, haciendo que leais esto.**

**En serio, no seais muy duros con esa parte si no os a gustado.**

**Cambiemos de tema ¿Que os a parecido Jacob? A mi me ha gustado mucho el caracter que le he puesto.**

**Por otro lado, Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Tyler y Ben, van a ser de verdad amigos de Bella, no van a intentar nada contra ella, pobres siempre los ponen de malos (menos a Ángela y Ben) a Lauren si la pondré de mala por hay, me cae mal.**

**¿Alguien sabe xq esa noche cambiara sus vidas? No es difícil, estoy casi segura de que casi todos acertareis.**

**Sugerencias para el próximo capitulo porfavor.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**

**Abrazos estilo Emmet para todos  
**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Edward despertó sonrió al ver a la mujer que tanto amaba a su lado, estaba preciosa dormida, tenía una casa de tranquilidad que lo hacía realmente feliz. Le acarició la mejilla lentamente, recordando cada uno de los movimientos que ella había hecho esa noche. También estaba un poco asustado, después de todo lo que ella había pasado, no sabía como se levantaría, si pensaría lo mismo que él o, si por el contrario, pensaría que se había aprovechado de ella a pesar de que ella le hubiera pedido que continuara.

Estaba nervioso, aunque le dolía separarse de ella, no podía permanecer tumbado en la cama. Se levantó y fue al ordenador, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Encendió la pantalla y vio a su hermano Emmet conectado al msn.

_Emmet:_

_Vaya hermanito, tú a estas horas... ¡¡¡Bella y tu habéis discutido!!!_

_Edward:_

_No, idiota, pero necesitaba distraerme después de lo que pasó anoche._

_Emmet:_

_Anoxe??? Q pxo anoxe??? Cuntal a tu brother q icist xra star asi._

_Edward:_

_¡¡¡Emmet!!! ¡Escribe bien o no hablo contigo! No entiendo nada de lo que dices._

_Emmet:_

_Ja, ja, ja, ja. Estás anticuado hermanito. Anda cuéntame que pasó anoche para que estés conectado a las 4 de la mañana._

_Edward:_

_No tengo nada que contarte. Es privado._

_Emmet:_

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Ayer tuvisteis temita, ja, ja, ja. Espero que nos dejaras en buen lugar._

_Edward:_

_No se como lo hice, la verdad. Soy inexperto en esto._

_Emmet: _

_Entonces es cierto? Hubo tema? Ja, ja, ja... Soy el mejor._

_Edward:_

_¿Y tú que haces a estas horas conectado? ¿Rose y tú habéis tenido bronca?_

_Emmet: _

_Más o menos. Le he dicho que quiero niños y ella quiere esperar un poco más. La discusión no acabó muy bien y me ha mandado a dormir al sofá._

_Edward: _

_¿No crees que es un poco pronto? Apenas hace unos meses que os casasteis._

_Emmet:_

_Ya, pero quiero una familia, es estupendo. ¿A ti no te gustaría tener hijos con Bella?_

_Edward:_

_Nosotros ya tenemos a Khori._

_Emmet:_

_Lo se, pero ¿no querrías tener uno que sea de los dos? Biológicamente hablando._

_Edward:_

_Emmet, has visto demasiadas películas con Rose y Bella, yo quiero una familia con Bella pero no hasta que ella me diga que está preparada._

_Emmet:_

_Oye tío, me voy. Rose está levantándose y me va a echar el puro si me ve aquí._

No le dio tiempo a despedirse, Emmet se había desconectado. Edward se quedó pensando un poco en su conversación con su hermano. Claro que le gustaría tener un bebé que fuera enteramente de ellos dos, pero sabía que Bella aun no estaba preparada, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía decirle eso así como así. Además, el quería un familia de verdad, antes de pedirle un hijo quería casarse con ella, y aun no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera avanzar tanto.

En la facultad, Bella seguía rechazando a Jacob, que cada día iba con nuevas insinuaciones y nuevas encerronas. Al mes de la apasionante noche de Bella y Edward, Bella decidió ir a la piscina a relajarse un poco, tenía dos horas libres hasta su siguiente clase. Se puso el bañador y se metió en el agua climatizada. Estaba nadando tranquilamente hasta que unos brazos la pararon.

-Vaya Bella, no has podido resistirte a venir a verme- La sonrisa de Jacob era inmensa.

-Has sido tú el que me ha parado a mi y no al revés, por lo que tú has venido a verme a mi. Ahora déjame, quiero seguir nadando.

-Bella, no sigas fingiendo indiferencia, aquí no hay nadie que pueda vernos, es hora de dejar volar tu imaginación, de que hagas realidad tus más fervientes deseos.

-Mis deseos más fervientes no son contigo, ahora déjame en paz- Bella empezó a nadar alejándose de él, pero Jacob la cogió por los hombros con rudeza y empezó a zarandearla mientras le gritaba.

-¡¡¡No puedes rechazarme!!! Nadie me rechaza. ¡¡¡Nadie!!! Por tu culpa los chicos del campus se ríen de mi. Vas a ser mía ahora mismo.

Bella vio en los ojos de Jacob lo mismo que vio en los de James el día que la violó, Bella se puso blanca y empezó a gritar.

-¡¡¡Socorro!!! ¡¡¡Ayuda!!!

Mike, Tyler, Ben, Ángela y Jessica, que estaban esperando a Bella en la puerta, entraron corriendo al oírla gritar y vieron como Bella se estaba hundiendo intentando soltarse de los brazos de Jacob. Mike y Tyler se metieron en el agua, mientras Mike cogía a Jacob, Tyler agarró a Bella que se había quedado inconsciente, la acercó a la orilla donde entre Ben, Ángela y Jessica la sacaron.

Ben le hizo la respiración artificial, Bella había tragado mucha agua y no respiraba. Después de unas cuantas insuflaciones de aire, Bella tiró un montón de agua y empezó a respirar. Jessica había ido a llamar al guarda de las instalaciones que, tras contarle lo ocurrido se llevó a Jacob esposado.

A Bella la llevaron al hospital, ella había pedido que no lo hicieran, pero había dejado de respirar durante uno o dos minutos. Ellos la acompañaron, mientras le hacían pruebas a Bella, Ángela cogió el móvil de su amiga y llamó a Edward.

-Hola preciosa, ahora estoy trabajando, estoy un poco ocupado.

-Edward, soy Ángela. Estamos con Bella en el hospital.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Ahora mismo voy para allí.

Edward le pasó a un colega sus pacientes y salió corriendo al hospital. Llegó apenas 5 minutos después, encontrándose a todos los amigos de Bella de la facultad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Jacob siguió a Bella hasta la piscina y allí intento abusar de ella. Llegamos antes de que hiciera nada, pero Bella se había quedado inconsciente de tanta agua que había tragado al intentar soltarse de él, tuve que hacerle la respiración artificial- Explicó Ben.

-Si, ahora Jacob está en comisaria y a Bella le están haciendo pruebas.

Edward estaba realmente enfadado, si pillaba al imbécil de Black lo destrozaría. Quince minutos después dejaron pasar a Edward a la sala donde estaba Bella recostada.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien? Tus amigos me han contado lo que ha pasado- Edward se sentó justo a su lado, sujetando su mano.

-Edward...- Bella empezó a llorar aferrándose a la camisa de él- Edward... vio en Jacob la misma mirada que tenía James aquella noche. Tenía miedo...

-Shhh, ya está mi vida, ya está... Ahora estoy aquí contigo.

Edward sabía que si le decía todo lo que pensaba hacerle a Black, ella se asustaría por miedo que lo apresaran o algo así, por ello prefirió acariciarla y calmarla.

Cuando salieron del hospital, Edward llamó a Esme y le pidió que se quedara con Khori esa noche después de explicarle lo que había sucedido. Carlisle, que había bajado a verla después de ver el informe con su nombre le había pedido a Bella que al día siguiente no fuera ni a trabajar ni a clase, que necesitaba descansar, además se lo dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa para Edward a la que Bella había respondido de la misma manera.

Llegaron sobre las siete de la tarde, Edward obligó a Bella a darse una ducha caliente mientras él preparaba la cena. _"No había planeado esto así, pero ahora estoy más seguro que nunca, no puedo permitir que le pase algo, tengo que pedírselo..."_ Los pensamientos de Edward fueron interrumpidos cuando unos brazos que él conocía muy bien lo abrazaron por la espalda.

-Has sido muy rápida.

-No quería estar lejos de ti, necesito estar a tu lado. Aun estoy algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, ahora siéntate a la mesa que la cena está apunto.

Edward había preparado un Panaché de Verduras y Pollo con salsa de Chocolate, era lo que mejor sabía cocinar. Bella cenó despacio, disfrutando de esos manjares que le había preparado Edward.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Edward se acercó más a ella.

-Bella, quería comentarte algo. Verás, llevo tiempo pensándolo pero no sabía si decírtelo o no, de todas formas, si no estás de acuerdo o piensas que es muy pronto, no importa, esperare todo lo que haga falta. Edward sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, se arrodilló delante de ella y abrió la cajita.

-Isabella Mary Swan, eres todo lo que he buscado en esta vida, quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte de todo lo que quiera hacerte daño. Quiero que nosotros, junto con Khori, formemos una familia. Así que... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella no puedo evitarlo, y se puso a llorar. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba.

-Es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

Edward se levantó y se giró para que ella no viera su cara de decepción, pero Bella volvió a abrazarse a él, esta vez con fuerza, reteniéndolo.

-No es eso Edward, eso me hace muy feliz, pero antes de responderte tengo que decirte algo, puede que después de eso no quieras casarte conmigo- Bella se cayó un momento para ver si Edward decía algo, pero lo único que hizo fue girarse para mirarla- Ya se que nosotros nos queremos, también se lo mucho que quieres a Khori y lo que ella te quiere a ti. Pero no quiero cargarte otra responsabilidad, no quiero que más adelante te arrepientas de esta decisión por tener demasiadas personas de las que preocuparte.

-Bella, Khori y tú nunca seréis una carga para mi. Os quiero muchísimo a las dos, nunca os podría dejar, y nunca seríais una carga.

-No hablo de Khori y de mi.

-Entonces no te entiendo Bella.

-Edward... Hoy en el hospital me han dicho que...- Involuntariamente puso sus manos en su vientre y agachó la cabeza- ...que estoy embarazada.

Edward se quedó en estado de shock, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle Bella, ella le dio unos minutos para que reaccionara, sabía que era una noticia fuerte.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad, estás embarazada?

-Si- Bella empezó a asustarse, la cara que tenía Edward de asombró no era una buena señal.

-Entonces...- Se giró hacia ella y le dedicó la más dulce y tierna de las sonrisas- ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

-Si- Dijo Bella sonriéndole también, ahora más tranquila.

-¡¡¡Eso es fantástico!!! ¿Como no iba a querer casarme contigo por eso? No puedo creerlo, un chiquitín nuestro, de los dos.

Edward la cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla mientras daban vueltas por el comedor.

-Entonces... ¿Te casarás conmigo Bella?

-Claro- Bella lo abrazó sintiéndose feliz por pertenecer a ese hombre tan espectacular.

Al día siguiente les dieron las dos noticias a toda la familia, aunque para decepción de Edward, ya sabían la del embarazo porque se lo había contado Carlisle. La de la boda se la tomaron estupendamente, todos querían mucho a Bella.

-¡¡¡Voy a tener un hermanito!!! ¡¡¡Voy a tener al mejor papá del mundo!!!- Khori estaba increiblemente feliz.

Alice y Rosalie cogieron a Bella y la abrazaron y felicitaron, y empezaron a hacer planes de compras para que a Bella no le faltara de nada. Bella ya sabía como iba a ir la cosa, después de como se comportaron ante el nacimiento de Khori, estaba segura de que este no se iba a quedar atrás, compras, compras y más compras.

Por otro lado, Jasper y Emmet, sobretodo Emmet, cogieron a Edward con cara de enfado por haber conseguido eso antes que ellos. Jasper y Alice querían tener hijos pero aun no querían casarse, y Emmet quería que Rosalie aceptara tener hijos lo antes posible.

Esme y Carlisle estaban tan felices por su hijo y su futura nuera, además de que ahora habían conseguido dos nietos de una vez, Khori, a la que querían ya como una más de la familia y el bebé que venía en camino.

Decidieron que la boda sería en Navidad, no querían esperar a que naciera el bebé, y querían que fuera antes de que a Bella se le notara. Los únicos que sabrían del embarazo serían los amigos de Bella, los cuales también estaban invitados a la boda.

Al día siguiente, Bella fue a clase a pesar de las peticiones de Edward de que se quedara en casa para descansar. No podía quedarse encerrada durante los 8 meses que le quedaban de embarazo. Sus amigos le hicieron de guardaespaldas hasta la clase, donde se sentaron cerca suyo por si Jacob Black hacía aparición, pero no fue él de quien tuvieron que defender a Bella.

-Isabella Swan, ¿no?- Dijo una chica a la que no había visto nunca, morena y de estatura media, aunque con unos pechos enormes que se notaba que eran operados.

-Si, soy yo- respondió Bella.

La chica le pegó una bofetada en la cara.

-Esto es por hacer que metieran a Jacob en el calabozo por la noche, deberías sentirte alagada de que quisiera poseerte, aunque no entiendo que ha podido ver en ti. Si vuelves a causarle problemas a Jacob te aseguro que no seré tan buena contigo.

-Si a ti no te hace ni caso, y por eso tienes que operarte las tetas, es tú problema, pero porque a tú seas una zorra que se deja meter mano por un cerdo como ese, y que se haya gastado el dinero por tener abrirse de piernas ante un tío que lo hace con todas las que se dejan, yo no voy a dejarme tocar, yo tengo a mi novio y con él tengo más que suficiente. Por mi, te puedes quedar con el estúpido de Jacob Black y decirle que no se me acerque, no quiero nada con él.

-No sabes a quien le estás hablando... Soy Lauren Mallory.

-Por mi como si eres el mismísimo Papa desde el Vaticano. Piérdete y llévate al estúpido perro de Jacob Black contigo.

Lauren salió echando humo mientras Bella y sus amigos se reían descontroladamente de la conversación.

Este iba a ser un curso interesante...

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola!!! He vuelto, me ha costado escribir este capitulo, porque estaba muy nerviosa, ayer me robaron el bolso con la documentacion y las llaves de casa. Pero me ha sentado bien escribir, así me he despejado.  
**

**Bueno aquí teneis un capítulo nuevo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Todos acertáteis el motivo, ya os dije que lo haríais. Espero que os guste que haya pasado ahora, a mi me encanta que se queden embarazadas las protagonistas de mis historias y no he podido evitarlo.**

**He hecho caso a uno de los reviews y he puesto que Bella se lo dice a Edward el mismo día que él le pide matrimonio, gracias Chica Vampiro.**

**Bueno, ya ha salido Lauren Mallory, me ha gustado mucho escribir la conversación que tiene con Bella.**

**Y Jacob... Lo siento por las seguidoras de Jacob Black pero es que no me gusta mucho, de todas formas, si no quereis que lo ponga de malo malo, decidmelo y cambiaremos un poco los acontecimientos.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias, si quereis que suceda algo o que salga alguien decidmelo en vuestros Reviews o mandarme un privado para que yo lo vea. Tengo en cuenta todas las opiniones.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, actualizare en cuanto pueda.  
**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11 "Boda y problemas"**

Bella se despertó nerviosa, era el día de su boda, y como la tradición decía que los novios no podían verse hasta la ceremonia, Bella había dormido en casa de Esme y Carlisle, padres y padrinos de boda de Edward. Khori dormía en casa de Rosalie y Emmet para no poner nerviosos a ninguno de los novios.

Bella se levantó de la cama y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño, una nausea le había obligado a vomitar.

-¡No! ¡No puedes ponerte mala!- Gritó Alice que había llegado para ayudar a Esme a prepararla para su gran día.

-Cálmate Alice- Pidió Carlisle apartándola- No está mala, son las nauseas del embarazo- La tranquilizó mientras se agachaba a sujetar la frente de Bella- Baja y dile a Esme que le prepare algo.

Bella estuvo unos minutos más con la cabeza en el retrete. En dos meses de embarazo era la primera vez que sentía nauseas, había tenido algún mareo pero nunca eso. Cuando vio que ya no echaba nada más, se incorporó con la ayuda de Carlisle.

-Que buen día para empezar con las nauseas.

-Tus nervios habrán ayudado un poco. Mójate la cara, te sentirás mejor.

Bella obedeció, se mojó la cara y la nuca, notando como el agua le refrescaba haciendo que cesara el mareo y que el sudor desapareciera.

Esme le había preparado una infusión que la reconfortó en el acto.

-Es lo que yo me tomaba cuando estaba embarazada de Edward, con Emmet no tuve nauseas pero con Edward eran constantes.

Después de desayunar Esme y Alice se encerraron con Bella para arreglarla mientras Carlisle y Jasper, que había llegado con Alice, comprobaban que todo estuviera listo.

-¿Como puedo estar tan nervioso?- Preguntó Edward terminándose de arreglar ya en casa de sus padres.

-Ja, ja, ja. Te lo dije hermanito- Emmet se reía al acordarse de su conversación el día de su boda- Si no es más que una boda, ja, ja, ja.

Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras bajaba al jardín.

Mientras, en la habitación de al lado, las chicas terminaban de arreglar a Bella.

-Mami, estás guapísima.

-Es cierto Bella, estás preciosa- Dijo Rosalie abrazando a su amiga- No puedo creer que después de tantos años juntas ahora vayamos a ser familia.

-Eso no vale, yo soy la única que no forma parte- Se quejó Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Eso no es cierto- Respondió Esme- Tú formas parte de la familia aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre.

Alice se animó, en realidad lo sabía pero le encantaba que le dijeran que la querían. Esme bajó con Edward y Alice bajó a Khori para sentarse y esperarlos.

Rose y Emmet eran los padrinos de Bella, así que mientras esperaban a que Emmet fuera a buscarlas, las casi-cuñadas conversaban.

-¿Como está mi sobrinito hoy?- Decía Rose acariciándole la barriga a Bella- ¿Y tú?

-Hoy me han dado las primeras nauseas, pero quitando eso, estoy muy bien- Bella miró a Rose- ¿Y tú cuando me darás un sobrino? Con lo que te gustan los niños.

-Bella... la verdad... tengo miedo- Rosalie miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, de que mi marido vea que no sirvo para eso y me deje. El tiene muchas ganas de tener niños y si no soy capaz de cuidar de ellos...

-¡Rose! No vuelvas a decir eso. Emmet te quiere con locura, y además tú si puedes cuidar de ellos, tú y solo tú, me has ayudado en la educación de Khori, bueno Alice también, pero tú has estado siempre para ella en muchos más sentidos, Alice es más como una hermana mayor, pero tú eres la madre perfecta.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro que lo creo, ahora sonríe y anímate.

Poco después llegó Emmet y las acompañó hasta el jardín donde estaban la familia Cullen (Alice, Khori y Jasper incluidos), Ángela, Mike, Tyler, Jessica y Ben, y algunos compañeros de trabajo de Edward.

La ceremonia pasó rápidamente para los novios que habían dado el "SI" casi sin darse cuenta. La celebración también fue estupenda y así Edward y Bella se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Faltaban un día para que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad, Bella estaba tan feliz por la situación que estaba viviendo (aunque no se habían ido de viaje de novios por el trabajo de Edward) que no le importaban los acosos de Jacob ni las miradas asesinas de Lauren.

-Oye Bella, esta tarde después de clase nosotros nos vamos a mi casa y te enseño algo que te quitará el aliento.

Bella lo ignoró como todos los días pero ese día estaba más insistente que otros.

-Bella... ¿Se puede saber porque te niegas a dejar salir tus instintos?

-No lo hago, pero cuando eso pasa tú no eres mi acompañante.

-¿Que dices? ¿Es que te acuestas con otro?

-Haber si te enteras de una vez... ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡NADA! ¡Estoy casada, tengo una hija estupenda y...!

Bella no pudo acabar, los labios de Jacob se pusieron en los de ella, Bella no correspondió al beso y a Jacob eso le molestó.

-¿Por que no me correspondes? A mi me da igual que estés con alguien.

Bella le pegó tal bofetón que se le quedó la marca de la mano impresa en el rostro, después se marchó decidiendo que ese sería el último día que vería a Black.

Al rato, después de una de las clases, Jacob cogió a Bella del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado del aparcamiento de la universidad.

-Bella, yo... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes...

Bella estuvo a punto de perdonarlo, no era rencorosa, pero un coche fue directo hacia ella arrollándola ante la mirada perpleja de Jacob.

-Pero... ¿Que le has hecho?

-Lo que tú me dijiste.

-¡No! Yo te dije que la asustaras no que la atropellaras.

Dos chicas, Ángela y Jessica, se lanzaban contra Lauren mientras que dos chicos, Mike y Ben, se lanzaban contra Jacob, Tyler, por su parte se acercó a Bella corriendo.

Mientras se oía como les daban una paliza también se escuchaban los lamentos de Bella, quejándose de un dolor muy agudo en el abdomen.

Otros estudiantes llevaron a Jacob y a Lauren ante el decano de la facultad mientras que los demás llevaban a Bella al hospital, de camino Jessica intentó llamar a Edward, pero no cogía el teléfono, por lo que llamaron a Carlisle. Cuando le contaron lo que había pasado les aseguró que estaría en la puerta del hospital para recogerla con todo lo necesario.

-¡¡¡Bella!!!- Gritó Carlisle en cuanto los amigos de ella la depositaron en una camilla- Bella, háblame, necesito que me digas donde te duele.

-Mi bebé, le pasa algo, me duele mucho...- Bella estaba histérica- Carlisle, ¿que le pasa?

-Bella, cálmate, si no lo haces será peor para el bebé.

Eso asustó a Bella muchísimo pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para calmarse.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- Bella estaba más tranquila, pero necesitaba a su marido- Necesito a Edward.

-Está operando, hemos avisado a su secretaria, en cuanto salga me llamará.

Carlisle llevó a Bella a hacerse un ultrasonido, temía por la vida del bebé, y aunque no era su especialidad, no podía dejar sola a su ahora hija y a su nieto.

Bella se había quedado dormida mientras la llevaban a la sala de ultrasonidos por lo que no tuvo que explicarle el porque de la preocupación de su rostro al ver las imágenes de la pantalla y los resultados del resto de las pruebas.

El móvil empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, al mirar el nombre se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Edward! ¡Ven lo más rápido que puedas! Bella está aquí.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Edward estaba realmente preocupado.

-Un coche la atropelló en la facultad, una tal Lauren Mallory envistió contra ella por orden de Jacob Black.

-¿QUÉ?

-Edward, eso ahora no importa, las cosas no pintan nada bien. Date prisa.

-En cinco minutos estoy allí.

Edward colgó el teléfono y mientras él llegaba, Carlisle hizo que llevaran a Bella a una habitación y pidió a sus amigos que se marcharan a casa, que ahora solo podían dejarla descansar.

Edward llegó enseguida, estaba blanco del miedo que tenía, Carlisle al verlo pensó que se caería desmayado.

-Papá, dime como están Bella y mi hijo- Edward se notaba desesperado.

-Edward, ven a mi despacho, allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

Los dos se dirigieron al despacho de Carlisle, Edward sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Edward, Bella y el bebé corren un grave peligro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Edward palideció más todavía.

-El golpe a hecho que el bebe esté en grave peligro. El cuerpo de Bella a recibido un golpe muy fuerte, es un milagro que no haya perdido el bebé, pero a la vez esa misma situación la ha puesto en peligro.

-No te entiendo, ves al grano.

-El cuerpo de Bella está muy débil, el golpe ha hecho que la placenta se suelte un poco y el bebé no está seguro. Y solo hay dos opciones, las dos son malas- Carlisle miró a los ojos a su hijo- Si Bella tiene el bebé podría morir en el proceso. O lo tiene y pone en peligro su vida o aborta.

Edward se quedó paralizado, no podía creer que la felicidad que sentía hasta hacía unas horas se viera eclipsada por algo tan terrible.

-Quiero ver a Bella, por favor.

-Espera, aun no he acabado. Edward, Bella tiene fracturas en un brazo, y se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Es muy posible que haya perdido la vista. No lo sabremos hasta que despierte...

-Déjame verla, necesito verla- Edward le suplicaba a su padre mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas,

-De acuerdo, pero intenta que esté calmada, cuanto más se altere más peligro correrá.

Carlisle le acompañó hasta la habitación de Bella. Ella aún permanecía dormida, tenía una escayola en el brazo izquierdo, en el derecho tenía puesta una intravenosa. También tenía puesta una venda en la cabeza, en la frente más concretamente.

Edward se acercó a ella, le cogió la mano y se la apretó, la besó y la acarició, necesitaba sentirla, no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder cuando despertara.

-Edward... No tardará en despertar. En serio, tranquilízate, ella no debe alterarse.

-En seguida me calmo, dame un minuto- Edward lloró un poco más y empezó a calmarse, luego miró a su mujer- Está preciosa.

-Si que lo está- Carlisle decidió dejarlo a solas con ella- Edward, cuando despierte manda a una enfermera a llamarme.

Una hora y media después Edward sintió un apretón en su mano, y cuando miró la cara de su esposa vio como abría los ojos.

Edward salió a avisar a una enfermera y volvió corriendo donde estaba Bella.

-Cariño, por fin has despertado.

-¿Edward? ¿Donde estás? ¿Por que está todo a oscuras?

Edward entendió enseguida lo que pasaba. Bella había perdido la vista.

-Bella, mi amor, quiero que estés calmada, no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé que te alteres, pase lo que pase no te pongas nerviosa- Bella asintió- Princesa, estoy aquí- Edward le sujetó la mano- Y las luces están encendidas...

-¿Me he quedado ciega?- Bella empezó a llorar.

-Cariño, cálmate, no queremos que empeores...- Edward se arrepintió enseguida de la última frase.

-¿Empeorar? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella... Cálmate, por favor.

-Bella- Carlisle entró en la habitación- ¿Como has despertado?

-No veo nada- Volvió a llorar- Y Edward dice que puedo empeorar, decidme que ocurre.

-Bella, te lo voy a explicar, pero cuando dejes de llorar- Carlisle le hablaba mientras miraba a Edward con cara de enfado- Es muy importante que estés tranquila, lo que te voy a contar es duro, pero tienes que saberlo.

-¿Es el bebé? ¿Está bien?

-Bella, cálmate, no voy a contarte nada hasta que te calmes.

Edward se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó para calmarla, poco a poco Bella dejó de llorar.

-Muy bien Bella, voy a ser claro, aunque el bebé está bien hay muchos riesgos, no solo para el, para ti también. Si continuas con el embarazo podrías morir, tu cuerpo ha quedado muy débil y el bebé es muy fuerte. Debes decidir si quieres arriesgarte o si quieres abortar.

Edward la abrazó como si quisiera protegerla de algo, Bella no se movió, no le correspondió el abrazo y por ello Edward se asustó.

-¿Bella?- Edward se separó para verla y la encontró con la mirada perdida (normal en personas ciegas) y sin ningún signo de preocupación- No tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo un poco.

-No tengo nada que pensar- Bella giró la cara enfocándola a él- No pienso abortar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Carlisle parecía feliz por la decisión de ella.

-Claro que si.

La habitación quedó en un silencio incómodo y Carlisle decidió salir y llamar a la familia, ellos dos necesitaban hablar.

-Bella, deberías pensarlo un poco.

-No tengo que pensar nada. ¿Acaso tú quieres que mate a nuestro pequeño?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Edward gritó, Bella se apartó de él- Lo siento... Es solo que no quiero perderte, no soportaría una vida sin ti.

-Conseguiremos salir adelante. Se que corro un riesgo pero no me importa, no pienso asesinar a mi bebé, a nuestro bebé, aunque tengo muchísimo miedo.

-¿Miedo? Si no tienes miedo a morir en el embarazo, ¿a qué tienes miedo?

-A no poder ocuparme de él por la ceguera.

-Bella...

Edward sabía que no iba a poder convencerla con respecto al bebé, y en el fondo se alegraba de la decisión que había tomado ella, aunque no quería perderla tampoco hubiera soportado sentirse responsable de la vida de su hijo. Por ello decidió que debía mostrarle su apoyo y ser optimista, si el se dejaba llevar por el miedo Bella no superaría el embarazo.

-Cariño- Edward tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y la encaró hacia él- Eres una mujer increíble. Tienes razón, no debemos tener miedo. Ese maravilloso milagro que crece dentro de ti, nuestro pequeño milagro, es una bendición. Y por la ceguera, es verdad que mientras estés embarazada no podrá ser, pero después podremos intentar operarte, ese es mi campo. Haremos todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ver después de que nazca nuestro tesoro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que si. Pero tendrás que seguir todas las indicaciones de Carlisle y mías, sin ninguna queja, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro- Bella volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad y esperanza.

Edward la abrazó una vez más para mostrarle su apoyo y no la soltó hasta que se quedó dormida, sobre las 6 de la mañana. Después se sentó en el sillón junto a su cama y espero a que llegara toda la familia, había que explicar muchas cosas y sabía que algunas de ellas no se aceptarían tan fácilmente, iba a ser un día muy largo, sobretodo para Khori.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Supongo que la mayoría querrá acabar conmigo en estos momentos, y lo entiendo, yo misma estoy pensando la mejor forma de asesinarme.**

**Se que ha sido un poco fuerte, todo de golpe, atropeyos, lesiones, cegueras, posibles muertes... Todo junto parece una bomba explosiva...**

**Bueno, había que complicar la historia y me vinieron esas ideas todas de golpe, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de vuestras ansias de sangre.**

**Sigo pidiendo sugerencias, ahora mismo estoy un poco liada con trabajos y mi inspiración está un poco dormida (pero no del todo, si nadie manda ninguna sugerencia sacaré algo aunque seguramente tardaré más), bueno, de todas formas tengo alguna idea de que puede suceder.**

**¿Que os ha parecido Jacob y Lauren? (Lo siento por los que me dijeron que si les gustaba Jacob, pero tranquilos, aunque no me cae bien, tampoco me cae mal, no acabará tan mal como parece ahora mismo, Lauren es otro cantar).**

**¿Y la reacción de los Super-Amigos de Bella? A mi me ha gustado mucho, imaginaros a Jessica y Ángela dándole una paliza de muerte a Lauren, y lo mismo con Ben y Mike dándosela a Jacob, jejeje. A mi me ha gustado mucho.**

**Bueno, sigo esperando sugerencias, y nuevos personajes que querais que aparezcan. Además como compensación, sacaré a la que tenga la mejor idea en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos, es una ayuda a mi adormecida inspiración, y muchas gracias por los reviews de todos. Sois geniales.**

**Nos vemos. Un besito.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12 "Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma"  
**

Tal como había previsto Edward, no fue un día fácil para nadie, en especial para Khori, no entendía porque su madre estaba en el hospital, y menos porque no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Era muy pequeña para explicarle la situación, pero lo suficiente mayor como para entender que algo malo pasaba.

Después dos días en el hospital, Bella recibió el alta, pero Carlisle le prohibió salir de casa por el momento. No podía permanecer sola en ningún momento, tanto por su ceguera como por su embarazo. Además le había recetado unas pastillas que ayudaban a que la placenta no se desprendiera, si lo hacía habría que intervenir y el bebé era demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir a una operación así.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward la tomó de la mano, como si no pasara nada, mientras andaban le iba indicando lo que había a cada lado para que pudiera manejarse en casa. Bella agradecía que no la tratara como una incapacitada.

Edward le contó a Bella que Jacob y Lauren habían sido llevados a comisaría, y que a pesar de las lágrimas de Lauren y de los insultos de Jacob los tuvieron en el calabozo dos días. Después de eso habían sido puestos en libertad.

Bella estaba realmente cansada, en los hospitales, aunque dormía no descansaba y en cuanto Edward la llevó a la cama para que se relajara un poco se quedó dormida con Khori a su lado, la pequeña estaba muy empalagosa, no se separaba de Bella para nada.

Mientras las dos dormían, Edward aprovechó para mirar el correo que desde hacía dos días no miraba, en general eran las mismas cartas de siempre, excepto por una, un sobre en el que estaba escrito un nombre que él conocía pero que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía: Patricia Cullen.

Edward abrió el sobre y encontró una carta que enseguida leyó.

_Querido primito,_

_se que no debería hacer esto después de tantos meses, pero es necesario. Prometo explicártelo todo en cuanto llegue. Se que te debo muchas explicaciones, que aun no entiendes los motivos que tuve para dejar a la familia, pero te aseguro que entonces era lo mejor._

_Te escribo a ti porque eres del único que me fío, y tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande... Dentro de unos día iré a tu apartamento y allí te lo explicaré todo y allí también te pediré el favor. Espero que no estés tan enfadado conmigo como para no aceptar mi visita._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte, tu prima que te quiere_

_Patri Cullen_

Edward se quedó pensativo, recordando como su prima lo hacía reír, como él era extremadamente sobreprotector con ella. Mientras pensaba alguien llamó a la puerta, Edward fue a abrir maldiciendo a quien fuese, y pobre de él si había despertado a sus chicas... Edward abrió la puerta y se quedó helado.

-Hola Edward- Dijo una voz que hacía 7 meses que no escuchaba- ¿Puedo pasar?

-S...Si- Edward la dejó pasar y la acompañó al sofá sin dejar de mirarla, sobretodo su vientre.

-¿Recibiste mi carta?

-La acabo de leer. Patricia, ¿te marchaste porque estabas embarazada?

-Si, era lo mejor.

-Debiste habérnoslo dicho, yo hubiera...

-Hubieras ido a buscar al padre de mi hijo y obligado a casarse conmigo. Te conozco Edward.

-¿Y que si hiciera eso? Es su responsabilidad.

-Él no entiende de responsabilidades, además dudo que te hubiera gustado conocerlo, y menos con su oficio que tiene ahora.

-¿A que se dedica?

-Jacob es el gigoló del campus.

-Espera, espera... ¿No estarás hablando de Jacob Black?- Patri asintió perpleja- ¿Ese mal nacido es el padre de tu hijo? Esto no puede estar pasando...

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que dices eso?

-Ese idiota casi mata a mi mujer dos veces, la ha dejado ciega y ahora por su culpa tanto ella como el bebé que espera corren peligro.

-¡Te has casado! No sabía nada- Patri intentó cambiar de tema, pero la mirada de Edward le hizo volver al tema anterior- Vale, si, es él. Yo no se porque le habrá hecho eso a tu mujer, en serio y lo siento, pero también es el padre de mi hijo y yo lo quiero. De verdad, siento lo que os está pasando.

-Cuéntamelo todo. Dime como pudiste estar con él siendo lo que es.

-Pues me pasó como a todas las chicas que se van con él, me dejé llevar, aunque cuando empezamos él no era así, cuando encontró otra chica con la que entretenerse me exigió que le pagara y yo pensé que si lo hacía no me dejaría, pero me equivoqué. Un mes después me enteré de que estaba embarazada así que decidí marcharme. Ahora creo que debo exigirle su responsabilidad, y por eso he venido.

-No quiero a ese estúpido en mi familia, y lo quiero lejos de Bella, lejos de Khori, lejos de todo lo que esté relacionado conmigo.

-Edward, te guste o no, él es el padre de mi hijo.

-¿Edward?- Se escuchó la voz de Bella desde la habitación- ¿Donde estás?

Bella se asomó por la puerta y Edward fue corriendo a cogerla.

-No deberías haberte levantado, reposo absoluto.

-Lo siento, es que no estabas allí.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a mi prima Patricia.

Edward le contó a Patricia como se habían conocido y todo lo que les había pasado, mientras Patricia le contó a Bella su situación. Bella consiguió convencer a Edward de que la ayudara a estar con Jacob, así que después de las navidades Edward acompañó a Patricia al campus, esperaron a verlo, entonces Edward salió a buscarlo y lo apoyó sobre su coche.

-Oye, suéltame, no me he vuelto a acercar a ella, déjame tranquilo.

-No he venido por ella esta vez, he venido por mi prima.

-¿Y quien narices es tu prima?

-Patricia Cullen, ¿te suena?

-Ella... Dios... Claro que me suena, ella fue estupenda, es por la única que sentí algo. Ella fue la primera, aun no entiendo como pude haberle hecho lo que le hice, la engañé con otra. Cuando se fue me sentí tan mal que fue cuando empecé a ser lo que soy.

-Hola Jake- Patricia había bajado del coche pero no se acercó.

-¿Patri? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por que te fuiste? Lo de las otras chicas fue solo un juego.

-Me marché por esto- Dijo Patricia dejando ver su abultado vientre de 8 meses- Porque no quería que mi hijo tuviera un padre que solo busca dinero y placer.

-¿En serio es mío? ¿Voy a ser padre?

-Si, así es- Dijo Edward- Espero que estés dispuesto a hacerte cargo de él.

-Claro que estoy dispuesto, no me lo puedo creer, voy a ser padre.

Jacob no parecía el de siempre, cuando nació Richard, el pequeño de Patri y Jacob, al mes siguiente les contó que él siempre la había querido pero que la engañó dejándose llevar por las opiniones de sus amigos. Patri y Jacob empezaron una relación de pareja con su pequeñín. Ambos parecían realmente felices, por eso Edward no pudo volver a odiar a Jacob.

Cuatro meses después, Bella ya se había acostumbrado a no ver, sabía como manejarse en casa sin ningún problema. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma porque estaba de siete meses, y esos eran los momentos más peligrosos del embarazo. Un día, Edward dejó a Bella y a Khori desayunando mientras el bajaba a por pan, pero cuando subió a casa casi se muere, Bella estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente mientras Khori la llamaba llorando.

-¿Qué a ocurrido Khori?- Dijo Edward antes de cargar a Bella.

-Mamá decía que le dolía la cabeza y cuando se ha levantado se ha quedado así- Khori estaba muy asustada- ¡¡¡Papi!!! ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

-Khori, tranquila, vamos a llevarla al hospital.

Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y la llevó al coche, Khori iba pegada a la pierna de Edward, estaba realmente asustada.

En cuanto llegaron a la clínica de Edward, este dio instrucciones para que le hicieran todas las pruebas necesarias con extrema urgencia y mientras Bella se sometía a las pruebas Edward se quedó con Khori, la llevó a su despacho y se sentó con ella.

-Princesa, se que tienes miedo, pero no va a pasar nada.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?- Khori lloraba desesperadamente- No quiero que se vaya...

-Shhh... Mamá no se va a ir, tesoro. Solo está malita. Tú también te pones malita y no pasa nada, ¿verdad?- Khori asintió- Pues es lo mismo. Ahora voy a llamar a la abuelita para que venga a por ti, hoy te quedarás con ella.

-¡No! Yo quiero estar contigo- Khori se aferró a la camisa de Edward llorando- No quiero irme.

-Mi niña, yo tengo que hacer que mamá se ponga buena. Si mañana se encuentra mejor te prometo que te quedarás todo el día con ella.

Khori cedió, y esperó con él hasta que Esme llegó al hospital a recogerla. Edward no sabía aun el resultado de las pruebas por lo que no le pudo decir nada de la situación de Bella.

Cuando las dos se fueron, Edward se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Bella y esperó a que llegara una enfermera con los resultados, al verlo se le cayó el alma a los pies. El coágulo que provocaba la ceguera de Bella había crecido debido a la presión sanguínea y hacía mucha presión, era necesaria una operación. Y además había otro problema, debido a esa misma presión la placenta del bebé se había desprendido, había que sacar al bebé ya o morirían los dos.

Edward empezó a dar ordenes para que lo prepararan todo lo antes posible, llamó a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanos y a sus amigos para que supieran la situación, pero no se molestó en esperarlos fuera, estaba muy ocupado.

Cuando estaba el quirófano preparado y todas las enfermeras listas junto con Edward, una mano hizo que se parara antes de entrar.

-Edward, no deberías entrar tú a operar- Dijo Eleazar, médico y compañero de Edward- Estás implicado emocionalmente, no debes ser tú quien lo haga.

-No puedo quedarme fuera mientras todo pasa.

-Lo se, yo haré la operación, pero te dejaré estar a su lado- Edward le sonrió- Pero si te pones histérico si las cosas no van bien te sacaré de allí, ¿lo has entendido?

Edward asintió y entró tras él a la sala de operaciones.

Bella estaba tumbada en la mesa de operaciones, primero había que sacar al bebé, no se podría tratar el coágulo si el bebé estaba dentro, eso podría matarlo. Eleazar hizo una incisión en el vientre de Bella, y realizó la cesárea sin ninguna complicación. Cuando sacaron al bebé, se lo dieron a Edward envuelto en una manta. Era niño. Un precioso bebé de pelo cobrizo pero con los ojos de su madre, ese color chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

-Bella, tesoro, tienes que superar esto, tienes que conocer a nuestro pequeño. Es increíble. Tienes que luchar- Decía Edward al oído de Bella mientras sostenía al pequeño.

Cuando terminaron de cerrar el vientre de Bella, una enfermera se llevó al pequeño para meterlo en la incubadora, era prematuro, y había nacido muy pequeño. Edward se negó a ponerle nombre, quería que Bella lo eligiera con él. Después dieron paso a la segunda parte de la operación, había que eliminar el coágulo. Eleazar perforó la cabeza de Bella en el sitio indicado, Edward apretaba la mano de Bella cada vez que creía que algo no iba bien, pero Eleazar sabía como resolver cada pequeño problema. Después de 7 horas de operación (en las que se incluye la cesárea del pequeño), Bella era trasladada a una habitación individual para que se recuperara.

Edward pensó que debía salir, sabía que toda su familia estaría allí esperando los resultados de la operación. Edward cogió a su pequeñín y lo llevó con él. Cuando todos lo vieron con el bebé en sus brazos, olvidaron parte de la preocupación inicial. Todos quedaron maravillados con él niño.

Khori se agarró muy fuerte del cuello de Carlisle, que la llevaba entre sus brazos y escondió su cara en el hombro de su abuelo.

-Khori... ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanito?- Edward se acercó a ella, sabía que era lo que le pasaba, los celos y el miedo al abandono de sus padres.

Khori asomó su carita para ver al pequeño niño que su padre tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Que pequeñito!

-Si- Edward solo pudo sonreírle.

-Papá, ahora que está él en casa, ¿ya no me queréis?

-Princesa- Dijo dándole el niño a Esme y cogiendo a Khori- Te queremos igual, da igual lo que pase, solo que tú eres más mayor, tu hermanito necesita mucha ayuda, no sabe hacer nada solo. Tú también tienes que ayudarle, le tendrás que enseñar muchas cosas.

Khori parecía más tranquila, incluso se acercó al niño para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bella permaneció inconsciente durante todo ese día, a la mañana siguiente, Edward llevó un rato al niño a la habitación de Bella, estaba mirando por la ventana con el niño en sus brazos cuando escuchó una voz.

-Edward...- Una voz muy débil lo llamaba.

Edward se giró para ver como Bella intentaba incorporarse, él se apresuró, intentando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos por el niño, a cogerla e impedírselo.

-Bella, cariño, no te muevas. Necesitas descasar.

-Edward, ¿que ha pasado?

-Tuvimos que operarte, era necesario.

-¡No! ¿Y el bebé?- Bella estaba aterrada.

-Lo tengo aquí, ven pon los brazos.

Edward colocó al pequeño en los brazos de su madre, Bella al notar su peso no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Está bien? ¿No le pasa nada?

-Está perfectamente. Solo necesita estar en la incubadora unas semanas. Pero está perfecto.

Bella tocó con una mano el rostro de su niño, intentando imaginarse como era.

-Bella, ¿que nombre quieres ponerle?

-¿No le has puesto ninguno?

-No, quería que lo eligieras conmigo.

-A mi me gusta Christian o Gabriel.

-Creo que prefiero Gabriel.

-Pues Gabriel será- Bella sonrió hacia la dirección de Edward, cuando entró una enfermera para llevarse al pequeño Gabri. Edward le explicó que era muy posible que volviera a ver, que esa misma tarde le quitarían las vendas para ver que ocurría.

Toda la familia estuvo presente mientras le retiraban las vendas de los ojos, al principio no vio nada, todo era negro, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación pudo ver las caras de todos, pero sus ojos solo podían ver a dos personas, su hija Khori y su marido.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Edward la colocó delicadamente en una silla de ruedas, no debía caminar hasta que se cerraran un poco los puntos de su vientre. Edward la llevó hasta donde estaban las incubadoras y le mostró a Gabriel. Bella empezó a llorar al ver a ese hermoso niño, que era mitad suya y mitad del ángel que tenía por marido.

Unos meses después estaban todos en casa, parecía mentira que unos meses antes las cosas estuvieran tan mal. Bella había estado estudiando en casa por lo que había conseguido pasar el curso sin ningún problema Khori iba a empezar a ir a preescolar, y Gabriel se quedaba con Esme mientras ellos no estaban. Carlisle había hablado con Bella y le había dicho que no debería trabajar, necesitaba estar con su familia y no les hacía falta el dinero, por lo que Bella tenía las mañanas libres para llevar a Khori a clase y de cuidar de Gabri. Una mañana, después de dejar a Khori, un hombre la paró.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?

-Ahora soy Isabella Cullen, pero si, soy yo. Y dígame Bella.

-Bella... Yo soy Phil, el viudo de tu madre. He estado buscándote desde que Reneé me lo contó todo, quería conocerte. No puedo creerme lo que ella llegó a hacerte. Cuando me contó lo que había hecho contigo me dio tanta rabia que la eché de casa, no quise saber nada de ella. A los pocos días volvió a verme, me dijo que había hablado contigo y que tú te habías negado a ayudarla, esperaba que yo la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero no fue así, se merecía tu indiferencia. Y yo no quería estar con ella si era capaz de hacer algo así. Por la mañana me enteré de que se había suicidado.

-No... No se... que decir. No esperaba conocerle.

-Háblame de tú, después de todo eres mi hijastra. Siempre que quieras claro.

-Yo no...

-Se que es pronto, no te pido que me trates como tal, solo te pido que me dejes conocerte, intentar corregir el error que cometió tu madre.

-Déjeme pensarlo, es muy precipitado, necesito hablarlo con mi marido.

-Claro, vendré dentro de unos días aquí a esta hora para hablar contigo.

Los dos se despidieron y Bella se marchó a casa empujando en carrito de su hijo un poco confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por su parte, Phil la miraba de una manera extraña. Phil si que quería establecer una relación padre hija con ella, pero Evil Dwarf no.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Como prometí, en este capítulo salen los dos que me han ayudado con sus ideas, y la verdad son muy buenas.**

**Patricia Cullen es : Paatrii_Cullen**

**Phil es: Evil Dwarf.**

**Para aclarar cosas, la última frase en concreto, Phil es esquizofrénico y tiene dos personalidades, la buena que es Phil y la mala que es Evil Dwarf.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el final de Jacob, ha acabado emparejado con Paatrii_Cullen y con un hijo, jejeje. (Para que no me mate el Jacon Team)**

**Bella a vuelto a ver, como todos queríais.  
**

**He acelerado un poco la historia para poder llegar al trozo de Phil. Ahora la cosa se va a poner mejor.**

**Adelanto:**

**-Phil secuestra a Khori y utiliza a Alice y Jasper como marionetas con chantaje.**

**-James volvera a aparecer, y hará su gran aparición Victoria.**

**Lo de siempre, si teneis alguna idea ponerla y si quereis salir en los siguientes capitulos ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer.**

**Nos vemos.  
**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13 "El secreto de Phil"**

Bella llegó a casa un poco extrañada, no sabía que hacer con Phil. Por una parte, se alegraba de que quisiera arreglar lo que hizo su madre, pero por otra, tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez.

Como cada tarde llevó a Gabriel a casa de Esme, pero después no fue a clase, necesitaba pensar, sabía que Edward no se lo tomaría bien, que se negaría a ello, pero ella no estaba tan segura de lo que quería. Fue a un parque que había cerca de su casa y se sentó toda la tarde allí pensando hasta que sonó su móvil.

-¡Bella! ¿Donde estás? He ido a buscarte a clase.

-Lo siento, es que no he ido a clase. Estoy en el parque que está cerca de casa.

-Voy para allí.

Edward colgó el teléfono, parecía muy enfadado, demasiado para lo que había ocurrido. Edward llegó unos minutos después y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- Edward parecía muy enfadado.

-Estaba pensando, llevo aquí toda la tarde.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Phil, el hombre que se casó con mi madre ha hablado conmigo esta mañana después de dejar a Khori en el colegio. Me ha dicho que quería conocerme, que quería arreglar lo que había hecho mi madre.

-¡¿Qué?!- Edward puso cara de espanto- Le habrás dicho que no, ¿verdad?

-Le he dicho que lo pensaría. Edward, hasta que te conocí nunca tuve una familia a parte de mi hija, y este hombre quiere ser mi padre, quiere ser mi familia.

-Ahora tienes una familia, que no se te olvide eso- Edward se levantó y fue al coche a esperarla, pero ella se sintió tan dolida que prefirió ir caminando, su casa estaba cerca. Sin mirarle siquiera, fue calle arriba hasta llegar a su apartamento, tampoco lo espero para subir con él, subió en el ascensor y entró en casa. No faltaba mucho para que Esme y Carlisle llegaran con los niños así que se puso a hacer la cena intentando frenar las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Mientras estaba en la cocina escuchó la puerta de la entrada y la voz de Edward que la llamaba, pero ella no contestó. Edward entró corriendo en la cocina preocupado por ella, pero al verla allí de espaldas a él se quedó inmóvil, Bella se había quedado estática frente a la olla, apretando un plato con las manos.

-Bella... ¿Por qué no has venido conmigo en el coche?- La voz de Edward era seria y firme.

Bella reaccionó ante el tono de voz, pero no respondió, estaba llorando demasiado para que él la viera, por ello siguió preparando la cena.

Edward creyó que se estaba burlando de él y eso lo enfureció más, se acercó decidido a ella, le cogió la muñeca y le obligo a girarse.

-¡Bella, te estoy hab...!- Se quedó sin palabras conforme la vio girar. Bella estaba llorando como nunca antes la había visto llorar- ¿Por que lloras así?

-¿Como me puedes preguntar eso? Tendrías que saberlo.

-Pues no lo se.

El llanto de Bella aumentó haciendo que Edward se asustara porque se estaba convirtiendo en un ataque de ansiedad.

-Bella...-Edward relajó su tono de voz- Cálmate. Cariño, cálmate y hablamos.

Edward intentó cogerla pero ella se apartó de él. Edward sintió miedo, por primera vez pensó que el motivo que la hubiera hecho ponerse así podría separarlos. Bella dejó de llorar y lo miró muy seriamente.

-¿Sabes? Él único motivo por el que no me he ido cuando te he dejado en el coche ha sido porque, como tú has dicho, ahora tengo una familia.

Edward entendió el motivo por el que Bella se había puesto así, había sido un bocazas, la había herido sin motivo, ella solo le había dicho lo que sentía y él la había pisoteado.

-Bella, lo siento. No debí decir eso.

-Pero lo hiciste. La cena está lista, cuando lleguen los niños le pones un plato a Khori- Dijo Bella dejándolo en la cocina.

Edward escuchó cerrarse la puerta de una habitación, quiso ir a buscarla pero llamaron al timbre.

-Hola papá- Dijo Khori entrando en casa seguida de Esme empujando el carro de Gabriel.

-Hola princesa, ves a lavarte las manos, es hora de cenar.

-¿Y Bella?

-No se encuentra muy bien, se ha ido a descansar.

-Bueno, dile que se mejore- Esme le dio un beso a los tres y se marchó.

Edward le dio la cena a Khori y un biberón a Gabriel (no podía tomar del pecho porque como Bella estuvo con medicación por el coágulo, no se lo habían permitido), después los acostó y sirvió dos platos de espaguetti para Bella y para él, pero Bella no salió a cenar. Edward apenas pudo cenar, seguía pensando que Bella no debía tener relación con Phil pero debía escucharla y razonar con ella.

Después de limpiar la mesa fue a su habitación, pero Bella no estaba allí, eso asustó a Edward, pensó que podía haberse ido de casa y dejarlo, pero luego recapacitó, sabía que no abandonaría su familia, entró en el despacho, en la cocina, el salón, el comedor, hasta que solo quedó una habitación, la que había sido el dormitorio de Bella hasta que se casaron. Edward entró despacio, tenía miedo de no encontrarla allí, pero estaba sentada en la ventana llorando. A Edward le pareció la persona más bella del mundo, incluso en ese estado tan lamentable, con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó apasionadamente. Correspondió al beso pero no con la misma intensidad, por lo que Edward fue bajando el ritmo hasta separarse de sus labios.

-Bella, fui un insensible al decirte eso. Se que nosotros somos lo más importante para ti, pero tuve miedo, por alguna razón que desconozco no me gusta ese tipo. Te aseguro que no quería hacerte daño.

-Edward, nunca podría olvidar que vosotros sois mi familia, mi única familia. No entiendo como has podido llegar a decirme...

Edward volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso pequeño.

-Bella, lo siento, perdóname por favor.

-Edward, claro que te perdono, pero no vuelvas a decir eso.

Edward no puedo evitarlo, la abrazó y beso tan intensamente que sin darse cuenta y poco a poco eso se convirtió en un encuentro reconciliador en la cama. Así pasaron gran parte de la noche, cuando se acercaba el alba, Edward decidió hablarle otra vez sobre el tema.

-Bella, no quiero que te acerques a Phil.

-Lo se Edward, y en parte pienso como tú, pero por otro lado, creo que debería darle una oportunidad.

-Bella, no sabemos nada de él. Tu madre dijo que era un borracho que se gastaba el dinero. ¿Y si te quiere para eso?

-No lo se Edward... De momento le diré que no, le diré que dentro de un tiempo puede que cambien las cosas. Aun tengo demasiado reciente lo que me hizo mi madre.

-Gracias. En serio, no creo que sea buena idea entablar amistad con él así como así.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Y yo a ti cariño.

Unos días después, Bella se reencontró con Phil después de dejar a Khori en el colegio. Bella lo acompañó a una cafetería, ese día iba sin Gabriel, Bella tenía que ir a una revisión después para comprobar que todo seguía bien y el coágulo no había crecido.

-Bueno, ¿has pensado lo que te dije?

-Si, y después de hablarlo con mi marido, he decidido que de momento no puedo soportar una relación contigo. Puede que dentro de algún tiempo esté preparada pero de momento no puedo. Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme así como así?- Phil cambió el semblante a uno oscuro que asustó a Bella- No puedes apartarme así, yo soy tu familia, y la familia tiene que estar unida.

-Lo siento, pero no. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Bella salió asustada de la cafetería, en ese momento se alegraba de no haber entablado ninguna relación con él. Bella decidió ir a comer con Edward y contarle lo que había pasado. Edward se enfadó muchísimo al pensar en que podría haberle hecho algo, pero el móvil lo interrumpió. Al ver quien era se extrañó, Esme no solía llamarle a esta hora, era la hora de recoger a Khori (Khori no tiene clase por la tarde).

-Dime mamá.

-_Edward, ¿has recogido tú a Khori?_

-No, se supone que tenías que ir tú.

_-¿Y Bella?_

-No, está aquí conmigo.

_-¡Dios mío! Alguien se la ha llevado. He ido a por ella y me han dicho que ya la habían recogido._

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es imposible. ¿Donde estás?- Dijo Edward con una voz que alarmó a Bella.

_-Estoy en la puerta del colegio._

-Ahora mismo vamos para allí.

Edward colgó el teléfono mientras cogía la mano de Bella, mientras iban hacia el coche lo contó la conversación con Esme y Bella se puso histérica, Edward tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para calmarla antes de arrancar el coche.

Cuando llegaron al colegio vieron a Esme y a la directora en la puerta con un montón de policías alrededor, Esme tenía entre sus brazos a Gabriel mientras lloraba desesperada. Bella salió corriendo del coche seguida de Edward.

-¿Donde está mi hija? ¿Quien se la ha llevado?

-Tranquilícese señora, la encontraremos. Con la descripción que nos ha dado la directora hemos hecho un retrato robot del secuestrados- Dijo el policía mostrándole la imagen a Bella y Edward.

Bella se puso blanca al ver la imagen y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de que las rodillas le fallaran "_Phil"_. Edward la cogió antes de que llegara a caer al suelo y la abrazó.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Si... Es el viudo de mi madre. Quiso que mantuviera contacto con él, dijo que quería corregir los errores de mi madre, que quería llegar a ser mi padre. Esta mañana le he dicho que de momento no quería mantener relación con él y se ha puesto violento. No creí que fuera a hacer algo así...-Bella empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Sabe algo de él?

-Solo que se casó con mi madre hace menos de tres años.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano. Les mantendremos informados.

Edward cogió a Bella y la llevó hasta el coche, Esme lo seguía a poca distancia con el niño entre sus brazos. Decidieron que era mejor estar en casa por si Phil llamaba, Esme se quedó con ellos y Carlisle llegó poco después para hacer lo mismo. El teléfono de Bella sonó, pero no era Phil, era Alice. Conectó el altavoz antes de hablar.

-Alice, no es el mej...

-_Bella escúchame. No tengo mucho tiempo. Phil también tiene a Jasper. Él no sabe que te estoy llamando. Quiere que os chantajee para que tú vayas a él. Voy dejar conectado mi GPS, así podréis localizarme, voy a encontrarme con él en media hora. Avisad a la policía. Daros prisa._

Alice colgó el teléfono.

Bella se quedó paralizada, pero Edward y Carlisle reaccionaron en el acto. Edward llamó a la policía mientras Carlisle intentaba localizar a Alice. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando a Bella se le ocurrió algo.

-Esperad. ¿Y si la llamada de Alice es una trampa para apartaros de aquí? Si tiene a Alice amenazada con un arma o algo así es lógico que dijera eso. ¿Y si está por aquí y quiere que os vayáis?

-Bella tiene razón, eso también es posible.

-Alice no sabe manejar el GPS y Jasper se supone que está secuestrado con Phil.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Le haremos caer en una trampa- Edward tenía una idea- Saldremos y cogeremos el coche. Daremos una vuelta para que piense que nos hemos ido. Si está donde se supone que dice el GPS, los policías van hacia allí, y si está por aquí lo cogeremos.

Accedieron a eso, pero Bella no estaba tranquila teniendo al niño allí en la casa. Edward llevó al niño a casa de una vecina y le dijo que estarían fuera y que la niñera les había fallado.

Una vez con Gabri a salvo el plan empezó.

Hacia media hora que Edward y Carlisle habían salido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bella abrió y se encontró a Alice siendo apuntada por detrás con una pistola por Phil.

-Hola Bella. Déjanos pasar.

Bella se apartó y los dejó pasar. Dejó la puerta junta, no la cerró para dejarles el camino libre a Edward y Carlisle. Después se sentó en el sofá con Esme.

-Ella no debería estar aquí Bella. Ella no es de la familia.

-Si que lo es. Es la madre de mi marido. La abuela de mis hijos.

-Ella no es mi familia, ni tu marido tampoco. Por eso tendré que quitarla de en medio.

-¡NO!- Gritó Bella desesperada y colocándose delante de ella.

-Tranquila, tenemos tiempo. Primero quiero ver a mi nieto. Sácalo Bella.

-No está aquí, lo he dejado con una amiga.

-¿Qué?- Phil parecía frustrado- No, esto no está saliendo bien.

"_Cállate Phil, haz lo que yo te diga"_

_-_Pero yo no quiero hacerles daño.

"_Aquí mando yo, recuerda, quien ha estado contigo siempre, yo, Evil Dwarf, solo yo. Ahora acaba con la mujer y la chica y llévate a Bella"_.

Bella y Esme se quedaron quietas, eso no era normal. Alice las miró fijamente intentando decirles algo pero no podía hablar o Phil la mataría.

-Lo siento, yo no quiero hacer esto- Phil se acercaba a ellas apuntando con el arma- Tú, ponte con ellas.

Alice obedeció rápidamente y se sentó con Esme y Bella.

-Bella, apártate, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-No.

"_¿Como que no quieres? Si no lo haces te pegaré un tiro en la frente yo mismo"_

-Hazlo Bella, lo hará. Lo he visto hacer antes. Tu padre no pudo con él.

"_Cállate Phil. Bella, muévete"._

-No. No pienso apartarme.

-Bella, hazle caso. Apártate- Esme la miró a los ojos- No te preocupes por nosotras.

"_Eso Bella, haz caso de lo que te dice. Es lo mejor para todos"_

-He dicho que no.

"_Mátala Phil, demuéstrale que no estamos de broma. Que aprenda a ser fiel a su familia"_

-Lo siento Bella. Yo de verdad quería conocerte. No puedo hacer nada, solo le tengo a él.

-No Phil, él no es nadie, mírame- Phil enfocó sus ojos hacia Bella- Dime donde está él, no está porque no existe.

"_No le hagas caso, miente. Solo quiere confundirte, yo cuido de nosotros"_

-No es cierto Phil, si me matas matarás a lo que queda de tu familia. No lo hagas. Si dejas el arma y te entregas, podríamos intentar mantener una relación, como tú querías- Bella mintió intentando que bajara el arma.

"_¡Es mentira, ella te odia, ella solo quiere engañarte! ¿Ves sus ojos? No te quiere, debes matarla. ¡Hazlo!"_

-Lo siento Bella, yo solo quería conocerte.

PUMMMMMM

Se escuchó un balazo procedente de dentro del piso, Edward y Carlisle se apresuraron a entrar. Habían tardado más porque Phil había saboteado el coche. Los dos se quedaron congelados cuando vieron a Alice, Esme y Bella abrazándose mientras lloraban junto al cuerpo sin vida de Phil. En un intento de ser un verdadero padre para Bella y de protegerla Phil había encontrado la única manera de acabar con Evil Dwarf, matándose a si mismo.

Los dos corrieron a abrazarlas y comprobar que estaban bien. Minutos después apareció la policía.

-Señores Cullen, señorita Brandon, hemos encontrado a la pequeña y al señor Jasper Whitlock, ambos están perfectamente. Ahora mismo están de camino hacia aquí.

Edward y Bella se abrazaron ante la noticia, y después se sumaron al abrazo Alice, Carlisle y Esme. La policía se llevó el cuerpo de Phil antes de que llegara la niña.

-Señora Cullen, hemos encontrado un expediente sobre el secuestrador. Sufría de esquizofrenia, tenía un problema de doble personalidad.

-Eso ya lo he notado.

-Tendremos que interrogarles para hacer el informe. Pero esperaremos a mañana.

El oficial se marchó y dejó a la familia llorando de felicidad.

Cuando Khori entró por la puerta Bella salió corriendo en su busca, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡¡¡Mami!!!- La niña lloraba, había pasado mucho miedo- Mamá, no me dejes, no quiero que me lleven otra vez.

-Tranquila mi niña, ya no volverá ese hombre. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Edward fue abrazarlas a las dos, no se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que había estado hasta el momento en que vio a su hija entrar por la puerta y correr hacia su madre.

Esme y Carlisle se acercaron y la niña pasó de los brazos de Bella a los de Esme.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí otra vez.

Por otro lado, Alice abrazaba a Jasper como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera si lo soltaba, había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo...

A pesar de que el destino les hacía la vida imposible, todos ellos conseguían seguir adelante. No importaban las adversidades, todos juntos las superarían.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo. Por cierto, lo del GPS lo he puesto por poner, no se si se puede hacer lo de localizar a alguien desde el GPS.**

**Ya que estoy, os doy un aviso. Esta historia no durará muchos capítulos mas. Tengo mucho que estudiar y no puedo con dos historias (he empezado a escribir otra, subire el 1º capitulo mañana), y ademas se me están acabando las ideas y no quería dejar la historia a medias.  
**

**Espero que sigais esta hasta el final. A mi me está gustando mucho escribirla y vuestros reviews me animan.**

**Espero que no os moleste mi decision pero es que mis estudios son muy importantes para mi. **

**Nos leemos.  
**


	14. Chapitulo 14

**Capítulo 14 "El pasado siempre vuelve"**

-Rose, cariño, que es para hoy- Dijo Emmet, esperando a que Rosalie saliera de baño.

-Lo siento, algo me sentó mal anoche.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿has vomitado?

-Si, pero ya estoy mejor.

Emmet salió a trabajar como todas las mañanas y Rosalie aprovechó para llamar a Bella y Alice, necesitaba hablar con ellas. Ellas llegaron poco después.

-¿Qué ocurre Rose?- Preguntó alarmada Alice.

-Si, parecías muy preocupada por teléfono, he tenido que dejar a Gabriel en casa de Esme casi sin avisar.

-Lo siento chicas, pero estoy asustada.

¿De que estás asustada?

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

Bella y Alice soltaron un chillido de emoción, ambas sabían lo que Rosalie quería a los niños, y también el deseo de Emmet de tener uno pronto. Llevaron a Rosalie a una farmacia y le compraron un test de embarazo que dio positivo.

-Es estupendo- Dijo Alice emocionada.

-Si que lo es- Rosalie lloraba de felicidad.

-Rose, aquí hay una carta para ti- Dijo Bella entrando en el salón- No creo que debas abrirla.

-¿Por que no?

-Es de William.

Rosalie se quedó estática, esa era de la última persona que quería tener noticias, pero al final la cogió y la abrió.

"_Querida Rosalie,_

_soy consciente de que estarás haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no romper esta carta. Solo quería despedirme de ti, no me volverás a ver._

_Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, se que no tengo perdón posible, pero lo que te hice fue necesario. Quiero que entiendas mis motivos, no podría hacer esto si no te lo cuento._

_Como sabes, mamá murió al nacer tú. Lo que tú no sabes es que papá te culpó de ello y no quiso hacerse cargo de ti, pero te llevó a casa. Yo era 10 años mayor que tu así que me ocupé yo de ti la mayoría del tiempo._

_Cuando cumpliste los 6 años, papá intentó... intentó abusar de ti, pero nunca le permití tocarte, nunca._

_Nunca olvidaré ese día, el día en que tú me odiaste. Ese día papá había bebido muchísimo e intentó ir a tu habitación para pasar una noche contigo, pero no se lo permití, hice lo que hice por protegerte, pero nunca pensé que me verías hacerlo. Maté al borracho de nuestro padre delante de ti, eso no me lo perdonaré nunca, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sino lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente tu o estarías muerta o serías una prostituta, y tú no mereces eso._

_La policía nunca me pilló y gracias a eso he podido estás cerca de ti en todos los momentos importantes, desde tu graduación hasta tu boda, estabas preciosa._

_Ahora se que puedo dejarte de verdad, que no vas a estar sola, por eso me despido._

_Dales las gracias de mi parte a tus amigas Alice y Bella y a la hija de esta por estar contigo siempre, también dale las gracias a tu familia política, es encantadora. Y por último, dale las gracias de mi parte a Emmet, el hombre que ha conseguido que vuelvas a sonreir._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_William_

_P.D: En mi testamento te lo he dejado todo, pronto se pondrán en contacto contigo._"

Rosalie solo podía llorar entre los brazos de sus amigas, las dos estaban al corriente de que Rosalie había visto como su hermano mayor asesinaba a su padre, y ahora las tres sabían el motivo.

Rosalie sacó del sobre fotografías que había tomado su hermano, la mayoría eran de ella, el día de la graduación, un día en la playa, en su boda, en la de Bella... También había una foto de su hermano y otra de los dos juntos.

-Él lo hizo... por... por.... por protegerme- Rosalie intentaba hablar claro- Y yo lo traté como si fuera un asesino. Y mi padre, mi padre me odiaba...

Rosalie se desmayó y Alice y Bella la llevaron a la clínica de Edward, no se separaron de ella para nada.

Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital con toda su familia alrededor.

-Hola reina- Saludó Emmet apretando su mano.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste Rose, nos diste un buen susto- Dijo Alice.

-Y les hemos explicado lo que ha pasado- Siguió Bella- Se que tenías que habérselo dicho tú pero estaban muy preocupados.

Rosalie se puso a llorar al recordar la carta.

-Cariño, no llores, eso no le hace bien al bebé.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Se lo habéis dicho vosotras?

-No Rose, me lo dijo el doctor que te ha atendido, estoy tan feliz.

-Yo no se como me siento ahora mismo, por un lado soy tan feliz, por otro me siento tan mal.

El estado de ánimo de Rosalie no mejoró cuando recibió la carta citándola para leer el testamento de su hermano, Emmet la acompañó a ello, y comprobaron que no le faltaba de nada, le dejaba el dinero, una casa más grande, un estupendo coche... Pero nada de eso le servía, quería hablar con su hermano, decirle que lo sentía.

Rosalie no mejoró hasta que en un ultrasonido escuchó el corazón del bebé, entonces se sintió tan feliz que dejó de darle tanta importancia a todo.

Porque el pasado siempre regresa pero tenemos que saber enfrentarlo.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capi.**

**La historia casi a acabado, tengo una pregunta, ¿hago uno más y el epílogo o directamente el epílogo?**

**Si queréis otro capítulo antes del epílogo decidme que queréis que salga, si no hay ideas solo habrá Epilogo.**

**Bueno, enserio espero que os guste aunque es un poco mas corto.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	15. Epílogo

"**Epílogo"**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que todo había empezado, Khori era una niña de 8 años llena de vitalidad y energía, nadie hubiera dicho que estuvo apunto de morir por culpa de su corazón.

Gabriel tenía 4 añitos y era un bicho, no paraba quieto.

Rosalie tuvo un niño, al que llamó William en memoria de su hermano que tanto había hecho por ella, ahora tenía tres años y medio.

Ese día habían quedado todos para comer en casa de Alice y Jasper, que se habían casado hacía un año, estaban celebrando su primer aniversario. Bella estaba persiguiendo a Gabriel para terminar de vestirlo.

-Bella, por favor, siéntate, debes descansar- Le ordenó Edward a su mujer, conduciéndola hacia un sofá- Sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzos, tu embarazo está muy avanzado.

-Pero si no estaba haciendo esfuerzos. Solo intentaba coger a Gabriel.

-Eso cariño es hacer esfuerzos, Gabriel es muy rápido y sabe que a ti te cuesta. Princesa, se que ya has pasado por esto dos veces pero esta vez es diferente. Antes no estabas esperando gemelos, tesoro.

-Edward, estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto. Es normal que me canse, en cualquier momento podemos tener dos miembros más en la familia.

-Lo se amor, por eso quiero que te quedes sentada, yo me encargo de los niños.

Edward terminó de vestir a Gabriel, Khori estaba arreglada en su habitación esperando para irse. Cuando estuvieron todos listos se marcharon a casa de Alice y Jasper donde ya los esperaban todos.

-Bueno, antes de empezar a comer queremos deciros algo-Dijo Jasper.

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Todos se abalanzaron sobre la feliz pareja, eso era lo único que les faltaba para ser totalmente felices. Después de comer, Alice puso música, por lo general era música marchosa, pero cuando sonó una lenta, Edward cogió a Bella y la llevó a bailar.

-Edward, no por favor, así como estoy no.

-Bella, si estás estupenda, además escucha la canción, habla de nosotros.

-¿De nosotros?

-Si, de nosotros. Habla de una pareja de enamorados, que consiguen ser felices a pesar de las muchas dificultades que les pone la vida.

Bella se apoyó en el pecho de Edward, haciendo que su abultada barriga rozara con el vientre liso de Edward, dejándose llevar por la música, metidos en ese baile hecho para ellos, ese baile romántico que solo bailan los enamorados cuando son felices de verdad.

El resto de parejas los imitaron mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín. Cerca de las nueve de la noche, los pequeños se habían dormido y los demás conversaban en el salón.

-Voy un momento al baño- Dijo Bella.

Bella se dirigió al baño, no tenía ninguna necesidad normal para ir, pero notó que había empezado a tener contracciones y no quería que se le notara, estaban los niños ahí delante, tenía miedo de despertarlos y que la vieran en un arranque de furia y dolor. Aun recordaba como había hecho sufrir a Jasper, Rosalie y Alice cuando tuvo a Khori. A Bella se le pasó la contracción, no era la primera que tenía, las tenía desde poco antes de salir de casa, pero eran leves y espaciadas, pensaba que se trataría de una falsa alarma, pero esa última había sido terriblemente dolorosa. Rápidamente empezó otra cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Bella?- Era Edward- ¿Cariño estás bien?

-Sss....siii...iiiihhh- Intentó decir lo más tranquila posible, pero el dolor no se lo permitía.

Edward entró al oírla y la vio sujeta al lavabo intentando mantenerse en pie y aguantando las lágrimas de dolor.

-Bella cariño, ¿qué ocurre?- Dijo Edward alarmado, con Gabriel no había vivido las contracciones y se alarmó pensando que podía ser algo malo.

Bella levantó un dedo indicándole que esperara, y Edward se colocó junto a ella a esperar. A los pocos minutos a Bella se le pasó la contracción y respiro profundamente.

-Edward...

-Si amor, ¿que tienes?- Edward le cogió las manos.

-Creo que tenemos que ir al hospital.

Eso asustó aun más a Edward, se puso pálido y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

-¿Es el bebé? ¿Está bien? ¿Y tú?

-Edward...- Bella le apretó las manos, tenía otra contracción- No pasa... nada malo... solo es que han empezado.... las contracciones...

En ese momento Edward recordó que él era médico y reconoció todos los síntomas de su esposa, no podía quedarse quieto, así que actuó como el buen médico que era.

-¿Cuando han empezado? Son muy seguidas...

-Esta mañana, antes de salir de casa.

-¿Qué?- Edward estaba enfadado- ¿Por que no me lo has dicho? Si lo hubiera sabido nos hubiéramos quedado en casa.

-Edward- Bella estaba llorando- Lo siento, creí que era una falsa alarma.

Edward intentó tranquilizarse, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente él estaba muy nervioso.

-Bella, cálmate, ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital- Dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Bajó al comedor y al verlos todos se asustaron, Edward les explicó la situación mientras Bella agarraba la camisa de él intentando aguantar el dolor.

Carlisle y Esme fueron con ellos, Edward se sentó en el asiento trasero del mercedes de Carlisle con Bella entre sus brazos mientras su padre conducía con su madre de copiloto. Llegaron rápidamente al hospital, pusieron a Bella en una camilla y se la llevaron para prepararla.

-Edward, yo recibiré a los niños, tu ves a cambiarte para acompañar a Bella.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, papá.

-Edward, no es lo mismo recibir a un bebé cualquiera que a tu propio hijo, además Bella va a necesitar tu apoyo, esto va a durar un poquito.

-De acuerdo.

Edward se cambió de ropa y entró en la sala de partos donde ya tenían preparada a Bella y Carlisle comprobaba que todo estuviera listo.

-Muy bien Bella- Dijo Carlisle colocándose delante de ella- Ya estás lista, cuando yo te diga tienes que empujar. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió y notó como Edward le levantaba la espalda y se colocaba tras ella, sujetó sus manos y besó su frente.

-Amor, estoy aquí.

Carlisle fue diciéndole lo que debía hacer y Bella hacía todo lo que él le decía mientras Edward le daba ánimos cada vez que paraba a descansar.

-Bella ya está casi el primero, solo un poco más.

Bella empujó otra vez, estaba exhausta.

-Bella estoy viendo la cabeza del primero, venga un poco más.

-Vamos cariño, un poco más, puedes hacerlo.

Bella empujó un par de veces más y enseguida escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-Bella, Edward, aquí tenéis a vuestro hijo- Dijo Carlisle entregándoselo a Bella- Tenemos unos minutos antes de ir a por el otro.

-¿Como lo vamos a llamar?

-Creo que la otra vez dijiste Christian, a mi me gusta.

-Pues Christian.

En seguida se llevaron al pequeño y Bella se preparaba para el segundo y tras otra tanda de empujes, gritos de dolo y palabras de reconforte, Bella escuchó el llanto de su otro bebé.

-Es una niña, chicos- Carlisle les entregaba a su pequeña.

-Es preciosa, mírala Edward.

-Se parece mucho a ti, cariño. ¿Que te parece llamarla Dulce?

-Es precioso ese nombre, y le pega. Te quiero Edward.

-Te quiero Bella.

Se llevaron a la niña para limpiarla y, después de curarla, llevaron a Bella a una habitación donde se quedó dormida al instante.

Cuando despertó ya era de día, las 12 del día, miró alrededor y vio una imagen que nunca se le borraría de la mente, Edward con Dulce en brazos meciéndola, mientras con el pie movía la cuna de Christian, tarareando una nana que la hacia sentir bien.

Alice y Jasper tuvo a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Stacy y vivían en la antigua casa de Edward y Bella. Esme y Carlisle les ofrecieron su casa a Edward y Bella para que criaran a los niños, era más grande y había sitio de sobra, además así Esme podía cuidarlos sin ningún problema. Rosalie y Emmet tuvieron otro niño, lo llamaron Albert y estaban esperando un tercero.

Tanya, cuando salió de la cárcel, se encontró con James otra vez, poco a poco fueron descubriendo que los dos sentían un amor increíble el uno por el otro.

Y así siguió la vida de cada uno, siguiendo ese ritmo que les marcaba sus corazones, ese ritmo que hace que encuentres a tu pareja y te enamores de ella, lo que se conoce como "El baile de los enamorados".

**FIN**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya se que queríais un capítulo más pero no se me ocurría que más poner.**

**Para los que queríais un bebé de Alice, ya lo tiene.**

**Bueno, voy a empezar otra historia basada en la película "La princesa prometida", y llevara ese mismo titulo, espero que lo sigais.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis agregado a favoritos, a los que habeis puesto alertas y a los que la podais leer después.**

**Gracias a todos por apoyar mi fic.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido.  
**


End file.
